The Smurfs
by Black Raider
Summary: Archer's life got a lot smoother after her fight with Balthazar. She had a mate, a job, and a family. Nothing could go wrong. Until her family is sucked through a portal to another world. Now, she must follow Papa and the others to New York City to bring them home...or die trying. Gutsy/OC Brainy/OC
1. The Blue Moon Festival

**A/N: In honor of _The Smurfs 2_, I have finally decided to post a story I finished just last December. Basically, it's the first _Smurfs _movie with Archer and Smartette. Archer belongs to me, Smartette belongs to a friend of mine, Smurfs belong to Peyo, yada yada yada. Anyway, enjoy! Stay smurfy!**

* * *

**Chapter One- The Blue Moon Festival**

_There is a place. A place that knows no sadness. Where even feeling blue is a happy thing. A place inhabited by little blue beings three apples high. It lies deep in an enchanted forest, hidden away beyond a medieval village. Most people believe this place is made-up, only to be found in books or in children's imaginations. Well, we beg to differ._ –Narrator Smurf

"Whoo! Yeah!" Greedy whooped. "Come on, Farmer!" He steered his stork down towards the trees. "Yee haw!"

"Ah'm goin' in!" Farmer whooped as he followed on Feathers. "Awright, Greedy, Ah'm gunna race ya!"

The two Smurfs whooped and cheered as their flying steeds zipped through the forest, ducking between branches and cawing in delight.

"Whoa, golly!" Farmer yelped as a branch nearly took off his head. "Whoo!" He laughed. "Farm boys love ta fly!"

Greedy swooped past him, punching the air. "Oh yeah! So excited!" He yelped when he realized he let go of the reins and took them up just as his stork swooped down again. Farmer pulled ahead, Feathers doing a barrel roll to heighten the excitement.

"Now you see us!" Farmer laughed as he disappeared out of thin air. "Now you don't!" His voice echoed.

"Three, two, one!" Greedy laughed as he and his stork passed through the invisibility barrier around the village. He laughed and whooped as he and Farmer flew around. Smurfs waved as they prepared for one of their most favorite times of the year: the Blue Moon Festival. Banners were hung, songs were sung, and Chef and Baker prepared a great feast for the occasion. Greedy and Farmer swooped down over a woven cornucopia and dumped the smurfberries they gathered into it. The woven basket already overflowed with the purplish-blue berries.

"Oh yeah, I love smurfberries!" Greedy laughed. "Hey, hey! The blue ones are mine! Ha ha!" He flew off laughing.

A large group of Smurfs danced on a couple stages next to the cornucopia, singing as they did. Vanity watched, noting any changes that had to be made in order to match his choreography. More Smurfs set up tables behind him.

_"La,la, lala la la_  
_La, lala la la._  
_La, la, lala la la..."_

The Smurfs turned as a familiar blonde haired Smurfette was tossed, twirling into the air. She giggled as she fell, caught expertly by two Smurfs.

Meanwhile, Clumsy hurried across the bridge, berating himself as he went as fast as he could. "Oh no, I'm late for rehearsal I am so late!"

_"In Smurf village, each and every Smurf plays their own special part."_

Clumsy looked up in awe as Farmer flew over his head on Feathers. He accidently bumped into a ladder as he continued.

"Whoa Nellie!" Handy cried as the ladder wobbled, but thankfully fell back into place.

"Sorry Handy!" Clumsy called as he hit some barrels and suddenly started rolling away.

"No problem, Clumsy!" Handy called after him. "You keep me employed!"

_"Which gives the Smurfs a sense of harmony..."_

Smurfs dove to the side as Clumsy came rolling in on the barrel. He hit Baker as he got off, sending his pies everywhere. "Hiya Baker! Nice pies!" Clumsy called as he continued to run, a pie sticking to his foot.

"No worries, Clumsy." Baker sighed.

_"...and tranquility."_

Clumsy tripped and fell onto a sign some Smurfs still painted, launching himself in the air. "Nice sign, guys!" He suddenly fell into a wheelbarrow and went barreling down the path, calling "Pardon me! Smurf me!" as he did.

_"Whether it's Handy Smurf, the builder, Baker Smurf the—whoa-ho!"_ Narrator ducked before a ladder could whack him in the head.

"Hey Narrator Smurf!" Clumsy called as he continued.

"Oh, hello Clumsy!" Narrator shouted after him. "Just rehearsing the intro for the Blue Moon Festival!"

Chef Smurf, unaware of the danger, happily walked down the path with two pizza pies in his hands. "Mmm. Pizza."

Clumsy suddenly scooped up Chef in the ladder he carried. "Hey, Chef Smurf!"

"Clumsy!" Chef cried. "Help!" He suddenly hit an ice sculpture Painter was working on, knocking the head off and tumbling to the ground. He expertly caught the now-solid pizzas and the head fell back on the ice statue. Painter only shrugged and continued working. Chef's eyes lit up. "I just invented frozen pizzas! Genius!"

Clumsy yelped and shouted as the wheelbarrow threw him into the air. "Whoa! Smurf on the loose!"

"Hey Clumsy." Passive-Aggressive Smurf said dully as he and a couple other Smurfs moved their things off the table.

"Hey guys!" Clumsy greeted as he slid across said table, through a mushroom window, and across another table. "Hi Jokey!"

"Hey Clumsy!" Jokey greeted as he moved one of his presents out of the way.

Clumsy did a somersault out the door and landed on his feet. "Whew. Who's clumsy now, huh?"

"Hey!" Jokey piped up as he approached his klutzy brother. "What do you get when you cross a Smurf with a cow?" He hardly waited for Clumsy to answer. "Blue cheese!" He laughed and held out the box in his hands. "I got you a present!"

"Oh, no thanks Jokey." Clumsy politely refused as he ran off. "I'm late for rehearsal!"

"But wait! I—"

_HONK!_

Jokey laughed and hugged his sides, despite the fact that his box exploded in his own face.

Clumsy sped up when he saw the stage and the dancing Smurfs up ahead. Gutsy and Grouchy stood at the entrance, watching the Smurfs' performance. But when they heard footsteps and turned to see their accident-prone brother, they shared a look and prepared do to their job.

"Hey Grouchy." Clumsy greeted. "Hey Gutsy."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Grouchy said as he and Gutsy grabbed Clumsy's arms and pulled him back. "Slow your roll, sailor."

"Hey, wait, wait!" Clumsy protested with a laugh. "Isn't that the rehearsal for the Blue Moon Festival?"

"What can I say, Clumsy?" Grouchy shrugged, pointing to the clipboard he held. "You're not on the list."

Clumsy took a look. "Grouchy, it's right there."

"Right." Gutsy nodded as he took the clipboard and pointed. "Under 'Do NOT let in Clumsy'!"

"Uh, clearly you two lack the verbal skills to explain this predicament succinctly." Brainy said as he walked up and took the clipboard.

"Ugh." Grouchy scoffed. "Here we go."

Brainy paid no attention. "You see, Clumsy, the other Smurfs don't wanna dance with you for fear of, what are politely called," he made air quotes. "'Fractures'." He chuckled a little nervously.

Clumsy scoffed. "How can anybody think that?" He spread is arms, accidently whacking Grouchy and Gutsy in the face. "Oops." He chuckled nervously as he slunk off.

Brainy laughed, pushing the clipboard back into Grouchy's hands. "That's gonna leave a big blue bruise!" He laughed again, but his laughter turned into shouting as Gutsy and Grouchy suddenly kicked him into the air.

"Wonderful!" Vanity called as the Smurf continued to dance. "Beautiful!" He turned to catch the light better in his reflection. "Oh, marvelous." He kissed his mirror, not noticing Brainy as he crashed into Hefty and caused a domino effect. Smurfs tumbled to the ground and into the water, yelping and groaning and complaining. "Oh! Cut! Cut! Cut!" Vanity called. "It's a dance, not dominoes!" He looked into his mirror and yelped. "Ah! A worry line!"

"All right, don't get your petals in a twist." Hefty scoffed as he helped some Smurfs get up.

_"As happy and as perfect as life in Smurf village is, even sunshine and butterflies must have their dark clouds."_ Narrator spoke as the Smurfs parted for him. _"And for all Smurfs, that dark cloud has one name: Gargamel, the evil wizard."_

The Smurfs gasped and trembled a little. They looked in the direction of Gargamel's hovel. The wizard hadn't attacked in about a month, but his attacks had become deadlier and deadlier since Archer's battle with Balthazar just last year. It seemed Gargamel had a new plan for the Smurfs besides eating them or turning them to gold. Papa had told them Gargamel now sought their essence; the very thing that made a Smurf happy and magical. Without it, they would die.

"Aw come on."

The Smurfs turned and smiled amusedly at a familiar Smurfette standing above them on the poles holding the banner. "Gargamel may be evil and he's got some power to him." Archer noted. "But he's also dumber than a post. It'll take a lot for him to get us."

"Says the Smurf that's not afraid of anything." Hefty scoffed.

Archer smirked, flipped into the air, and landed on the railing of a small bridge connecting he stage to the rest of the village. "You better believe it." She walked off along the railing, leaving the Smurfs to reassemble and resume their practicing.

"They're right you know." Grouchy noted as Archer jumped down next to them.

"Yer not afraid of anythin'." Gutsy laughed. "How can ya tell us ta relax?"

Archer shrugged. "You just have to trust me. I won't let anything happen to my family." She caught sight of Clumsy walking off. He looked a bit sad, even from where Archer stood. "What's wrong with Clumsy?"

"None of the Smurfs want him to dance with them." Grouchy shrugged.

"Why not?" Archer asked.

"Because he's a klutz." Gutsy said simply.

"That's his name: Clumsy Smurf." Archer almost snapped. "He can't help himself."

Gutsy and Grouchy didn't push it. They just looked down as Archer ran over to Clumsy. Everysmurf knew that one of Archer's greatest pet peeves was when a Smurf was blamed for something that was in their nature, i.e. Clumsy being...well, clumsy. Archer constantly tried to get it through the other Smurfs' heads: you can't change who you are.

"Hey Clumsy." Archer smiled warmly.

"Hey." Clumsy smiled a little forcefully.

"No rehearsal?"

"The Smurfs don't wanna dance with me."

"Then it's their loss." Archer assured, putting an arm around his shoulders. "You're a great dancer."

"I just want to help with the festival." Clumsy sighed.

Archer thought for a moment. "What about Papa? I'm sure he'd enjoy your help."

"Maybe." Clumsy nodded. "And I should get Gutsy and Grouchy some smurfroot mudpacks. I kind of smurfed them in the face."

"I saw that." Archer nodded. "Nice hit."

* * *

_"La, la, lala la la_

_Sing a happy song_  
_La, la, lala la_  
_This is so wrong!"_

"I'm Papa Smurf." A Papa puppet rumbled. "I'm the head of a small group of blue people and live in the forest with 99 sons and one daughter. Nothing weird about that. No, no, totally normal."

"Oh and I'm Smurfette and I think I'm so pretty!" A Smurfette puppet squeaked. "And I betrayed Gargamel and I don't even care! And everything is just sunshine and rainbows!"

The puppets laughed, though the sound soon faded into Gargamel's scratchy chuckle. "But all of that is about to change!" Gargamel laughed. The puppets shouted in fear, but nothing came. Gargamel and the puppets looked up. "Ahem?" Gargamel piped up. "I said 'All of that is about to change!' Azrael, that's your cue!"

Azrael looked up from his grooming and meowed.

"That's your cue to pounce on the miserable beasts in some kind of a rage-induced feline frenzy." Gargamel instructed as he carried the puppets closer to his feline friend. Azrael yowled and clawed at the Smurfette puppet as Gargamel urged him on. "Yes, yes, more rage! Hey, but don't go crazy! These are the only puppets I have."

"Meroooow." Azrael said.

Gargamel huffed. "I am not obsessed with Smurfs, thank you." He walked over to his desk and set his puppets down. "I simply can't stop thinking about the miserable beasts every single minute of every single day."

"Mow row?" Azrael asked.

"'Cause I need them!" Gargamel snapped. "It is only by capturing the little wretches and extracting their happy blue essence that my magic will finally become...uh, not infallible."

"Merow erow!" Azrael said.

"Invincible!" Gargamel said. "Yes. Thank you."

"Mm." Azrael huffed.

"I shall become the most powerful wizard in all of the world!" Gargamel laughed evilly. Azrael joined in, but Gargamel stopped him. "Yeah, but your milking it. Don't milk it." He held his Smurfette puppet. "'O great one?' Yes, lying, deceptive, horrible little Smurfette? 'After all your years of Smurf-less searching, how ever do you expect to find us?"

Azrael rolled his eyes as he leaped closer to his master. Sometimes Gargamel's idiosyncrasies seriously concerned the feline.

"I'm very glad you asked, my dear." Gargamel continued. "For, you see, I have a magical map that shows me exactly where the smurfroot grows! I shall now use my formidable powers to magically transport us here!"

Azrael looked worried. "Oh mow." He whimpered.

"Come, my little fish-breathed friend!" Gargamel jumped onto the desk and pulled out a wand. "Alakazoop!"

Suddenly, the wand threw Gargamel and Azrael magically into the map and they stuck there. Gargamel coughed from the dust and groaned. "Great."

Azrael only laughed at his master's misfortune.

Gargamel looked up at the cat on his head. "Ye gods, Azrael. You're a boy?"

Azrael snarled at him.

"We really need that Smurf essence." Gargamel growled. "Alakazamp!" He and Azrael were suddenly thrown through the roof and down into the forest. "All right then! We'll continue on foot! Come Azrael."

Azrael thought for a moment as they walked. "Mow merow mow row?"

Gargamel paused for a moment. "Ah yes. That Archer Smurf _is_ a problem. If she starts shooting at us with that stupid bow of hers, I'll be picking tiny arrows from myself for a week." He only shrugged. "Well, I suppose we'll cross that bridge when we get there."

Azrael groaned, dreading the thought of getting into a confrontation with Archer.


	2. Gargamel's Attack

**Chapter Two- Gargamel's Attack**

Papa tossed different powders and liquids into his cauldron, each ingredient making the potion change colors. "Ah, that Blue Moon time of the year again. Time to smurf some magic; summon a vision, and see what our future holds." He held up a vile of the final ingredient. "Hmm...I must get the visioning potion just right. Magic is always strongest during the Blue Moon." He poured a single drop into the cauldron and a burst of light shot from it, forming shapes in the air: Smurfs smiling and playing, with a couple juggling smurfberries.

"Ah, so far so good." Papa nodded. "Lots of smiles and smurfberries. Clumsy sitting still, that's always good."

Suddenly, the scene shifted, and Papa saw a red rod with a silver dragon on the end. Blue smoke drifted from the dragon's mouth and its eyes glowed red.

Papa gasped, his eyes widening. "A dragon wand!" The scene shifted again: Clumsy flying through the air, reaching for the dragon wand but failing to catch it. _"I got it I got it!"_ Clumsy called in the vision.

Dread washed over Papa like a tidal wave. "Clumsy..."

The vision changed again. The Smurfs, trapped in cages, screaming for help and for Papa, while Gargamel only laughed. Then, a group of Smurfs seen in a swirling blue vortex, still screaming.

Papa's eyebrows furrowed in worry. "Oh Clumsy...what have you done?"

"Hey Papa!"

Papa jumped and whirled around to see Clumsy standing at the open door. He looked back, but the vision disappeared. He turned back to the door. "C-Clumsy!"

Clumsy suddenly became worried. "Are you okay?" Clumsy asked.

"Y-yes. Fine." Papa assured as he looked back once more at the spot where the vision once rested. "Why aren't you rehearsing for the Blue Moon Celebration?"

"Oh, you know, a couple guys got smacked in the face." Clumsy shrugged. "So I thought I'd make some smurfroot mudpacks to..." he yelped a little as he bumped into a shelf. "...to take down everyone's swelling." Clumsy looked at the shelves. "Aw Papa!" Clumsy said. "You're smurf out of smurfroot! I'll go pick some!"

"No!" Papa said hurriedly. "Those fields are too close to Gargamel's castle. I'll get the smurfroot. You stay in the village and out of trouble. Do you understand?"

Clumsy didn't look too happy about it, but he nodded. "Okay. If you say so." He pulled the door closed after him.

Papa turned back to his potion. "A vision's never been wrong. I can't let this happen to my Smurfs."

* * *

"How did it go?" Archer asked as Clumsy approached her.

"Uh...great!" Clumsy lied. "Papa's sent me to get some smurfroot!"

"Great!" Archer nodded. "Want me to come help?"

"Nah, I got it." Clumsy assured. "I'll smurf ya later!" He hurried off into the forest.

Archer chuckled and walked up to Papa's lab pushing the door open. "Hi Papa!"

"Don't you knock?" Papa laughed.

Archer stepped back and closed the door. She knocked a couple times.

Papa rolled his eyes. "Come in!"

"Hi Papa!" Archer greeted again.

"What can I help you with?" Papa asked as he looked through his shelf of books.

"I wanna see the vision you summon!" Archer jumped a little.

"Sorry, Archer, I've already smurfed it." Papa said. "And it's sort of secretive."

"If it's a secret I wanna know about it!" Archer said.

"No, Archer." Papa said. Archer noted how he looked a little worried, if not scared.

"Papa, if you don't show me I'm going to force it." Archer threatened lightly.

"Archer, it's not something you want to see." Papa assured.

Archer sighed and grabbed a small handful of powder from a bowl on a nearby shelf. "Suit yourself."

"What are you—" Papa's eyes widened when the vision reappeared.

"This powder lets me see whatever you smurfed last." Archer smirked. "And look, smiles and smurfberries! I don't see what you're—" She paused when she saw the dragon wand. Her smile disappeared until she was staring in horror as the vision continued. When it finally disappeared, Archer stared at Papa.

"_Now_ do you see?" Papa asked.

Archer took a breath. "When are you going to tell the Smurfs?"

"I'm not." Papa said simply. "We can prevent this."

"How?" Archer asked.

"I want you to smurf an eye on Clumsy." Papa instructed. "He should be wandering around the village."

Archer froze briefly. "In the village?"

"Yes." Papa nodded. "I told him to stay in the village and out of trouble. Do you think you can stay with him until after the festival?"

Archer nodded hurriedly. "Sure. I'm gonna go find him now. Bye!" She hurried out the door before Papa could say another word.

Archer groaned. "Great Smurfs, I'm gonna kill him and then myself."

* * *

Clumsy hummed as he yanked another smurfroot from the ground. "'Just stay in the village, Clumsy.'" He mimicked Papa's voice. "Ha! Look at all this smurfroot! They are gonna be so proud of me."

However, Clumsy failed to notice an orange tabby tail swishing behind a log. The owner of the tail came around the log and growled low at his prey, licking his lips in anticipation. Gargamel stood over Azrael, a net in hand, staring down at Clumsy.

"Let's see. Just a few more..." Clumsy suddenly found himself in a shadow and slowly looked up. His eyes widened and the smurfroot dropped from his hands. He stuttered in fear.

"Boo." Gargamel laughed, slamming his net down.

"GARGAMEL!" Clumsy shouted as he ran, narrowly avoiding the net. Azrael darted after him. Clumsy continued to scream and run, jumping over logs to try and lose the cat. "Help! Good kitty! Good kitty! Look! Look! A ball of yarn! A nice, juicy bird!" He kept running, right through the invisible shield that protected the Smurf Village from discovery.

Azrael stopped when he realized the Smurf had disappeared, cocking his head in confusion.

Gargamel's eyes widened in realization. "So _that's_ it! Oh! It's invisible! Oh, those sneaky little..."

Azrael meowed impatiently.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait!" Gargamel stared at the shield. "We don't know if it's safe." He promptly scooped up Azrael.

"Mow?" Azrael said quizzically.

Gargamel tossed Azrael up and the cat disappeared.

"Raaaaoooow!"

Gargamel leaned in a little. "Azrael? Are you dead?"

"Meraaoooow." Azrael groaned.

* * *

Archer looked all around, following Clumsy's scent on the ground. "Clumsy!" She called. "Oh Clumsy! I got a bone to smurf with you, mister!" There was no response. Archer got more and more worried as the minutes passed slowly. She groaned in frustration. "Clumsy!" She shouted. "Clum—oof!"

Archer hit the ground hard as Clumsy slammed into her. "For the love of Smurf, Clumsy, what—"

Clumsy didn't seem to hear. He scrambled to his feet and ran off, screaming.

"Clumsy?" Archer cocked her head.

A streak of orange suddenly darted past her.

"Azrael?" Archer realized.

"Get that Smurf you mangy cat!"

Archer gasped. "Gargamel!" She went sprinting after Clumsy. "Clumsy! Wait! You'll lead him to the village!" She managed to catch up with Clumsy as Gargamel and Azrael fell behind. But the village was so close Gargamel would find it easily. So Archer and Clumsy ran side by side as they hurried to Papa.

"So, what did you see in your vision, Papa?" Smurfette asked as she and Papa walked from his lab.

Papa chuckled, albeit nervously. "Nothing...apocalyptic really...everything's going to be just fine!" He hated lying to the Smurfs, but he didn't think mass panic would help anything. And everything _would_ be fine, even if it involved a confrontation with Gargamel, something Papa saw as quite a bother. But he was willing to do it for the safety of his family, just as Archer would. Still, the sight of that vortex and the dragon wand continued to rile his nerves. He fought a shudder as the sound of rattling cage doors echoed in his head.

"Perfect!" Smurfette smiled. "Another year we don't have to worry about that mean, old—"

"GARGAMEL!" Clumsy shouted as he and Archer approached.

"I knew who she meant, Clumsy." Papa smiled.

"No, no!" Clumsy pointed. "Gargamel!" Papa and Smurfette turned as Gargamel pushed through the bushes. Smurfette gasped, and Papa's eyes widened in shock. _No. No you have _got _to be smurfing me._

"I mighta kinda sorta accidently led him to the village!" Clumsy said hurriedly.

Gargamel suddenly came forward, crushing a Smurf mushroom under his foot. The Smurfs finally realized their worst enemy arrived, and they immediately reduced to mass panic. They ran as fast as they could, screaming and shouting.

"Smurf for your lives!" Vanity shrieked.

"Everybody skedaddle!" Handy chimed in. The Smurfs ran around in a panic as Azrael and Gargamel continued their onslaught. Gargamel swung his net towards them; Azrael leaped towards any blue being that came within reach.

"Get the Smurfs out of here!" Archer told Papa as she ran towards Gargamel, loading her bow as she did.

"Into the forest, Smurfs!" Papa ordered.

"Come on, Clumsy!" Smurfette urged as they ran.

"Sound the alarm, Crazy!" Papa called.

Crazy let loose his loudest wail, alerting the Smurfs to run for the forest. Everysmurf dropped what they carried and ran, save for Jokey who gathered an armful of his surprise boxes and before hightailing it into the woods.

Gutsy saw Farmer trying to fight off Azrael with his hoe and ran to help. "Smurfs, dat way! Hey cat!" He shouted. Azrael turned and snarled at him. "Azrael, over here! C'mon!" Gutsy turned and ran, Azrael close behind. Gutsy darted into Archer's old house and towards a window. He tucked and rolled right through it. When Azrael tried to follow, he got his head stuck. Gutsy laughed. "Dere you go ya nasty cat!" Gutsy tugged on the cat's whiskers. He laughed again but yelped when Azrael snapped at him. He scrambled away, keeping an eye out for Archer. He spotted his mate herding Smurfs towards the forest and firing arrows at Gargamel when he got too close. He nodded in satisfaction and hurried off.

Papa, when he saw a good portion of his Smurfs gone, turned and hurried back to his lab. Unfortunately, Gargamel caught sight of him and he smiled.

"Papa." He chuckled evilly. Papa ran for his lab, but Gargamel stomped on the mushroom before he could get inside, the force sending Papa tumbling. He quickly jumped to his feet as Gargamel swiped his net, missing Papa by inches. Papa got a lucky break when Gargamel swung his net back and it snagged a tree branch.

"Let go!" Gargamel growled in frustration. "Cursed nature!"

While Gargamel berated the plants, Papa managed to get to his lab and lifted a door in the floor. Written on some glass beneath the door was _Emergency Smurfberries_. Papa grabbed a piece of rubble and smashed it against the glass. He pulled out a bag, slung it over his shoulder, and hurried off. By then, Gargamel freed his net and he chased after Papa. The elder Smurf found a lever up ahead and jumped on it, scrambling away as the ropes loosened and the trap released.

"Here comes papa, Papa!" Gargamel laughed. He noticed a small log swinging towards him and ducked, the small length of wood whooshing right past his head. "Oh, Papa." He laughed, failing to notice where the log swung. "Your primitive defenses are useless against me sir! I laugh at them! Ha!"

Papa stood before Gargamel and calmly looked to the side, waiting patiently.

"Ha, ha...AAIIIIIII!"

Papa hardly winced as a huge log rammed into Gargamel. Azrael looked up in confusion as Gargamel screamed and flew through the air. He crashed onto the mushroom, sending Azrael into the air with a screech.

"How's _that_ for primitive, Gargamel?" Papa chuckled as he ran.

* * *

Archer did one more look around to make sure everysmurf was accounted for and hurried home. She quickly opened a box in the corner and filled her quiver with arrows from the box. She couldn't explain her actions; but based on what was happening, Archer knew it was better to be safe than sorry. When her quiver was full, she slung her bow over her shoulder and rushed out. She suddenly hid as Gargamel and Azrael pushed themselves to their feet.

"Come on, Azrael!" Gargamel groaned. "We have to catch them!"

"Mow merow mow." Azrael huffed.

Archer spun around when a barrel tumble over. She loaded her bow and cautiously stepped towards a group of barrels, preparing herself to fire at any moment.

* * *

"Maybe this will all blow over!" Clumsy panted as he ran. "I can fix this! I just gotta think." He stopped at a fork in the road and saw a sign pointing down the left that said _Go This Way._ "Yes!" Clumsy cheered, thinking he finally got a break. "Follow me, everyone!" He called to the other Smurfs as he ran down the path. His foot snagged some vines, but he jerked it free. Unfortunately, he failed to notice that the vines covered the large, red _DO NOT_ on the sign.

"Save yerselves!" Farmer shouted as the Smurfs scurried into the forest.

Smurfette caught sight of Clumsy running down a different path and she stopped. Papa, Gutsy, Brainy, and Grouchy noticed and stopped as well.

"Clumsy!" Smurfette gasped. "You're going the wrong way!"

"He's headed for the Forbidden Falls!" Brainy realized.

"With the Blue Moon coming?" Grouchy added.

Papa always warned the Smurfs that the Forbidden Falls themselves were dangerous; during a Blue Moon was even more so, though even Papa wasn't sure why. He had only seen it once, and that was enough. And if Clumsy went down there...

"Quickly, Smurfs!" Papa called. "Stop him!" The five of them hurried down the path. Everysmurf else had disappeared in the trees.

"Unbelievable!" Gutsy cried exasperatedly. "De one time we _want_ 'im ta trip and 'e's runnin' _perfectly!"_

"Clumsy!" Smurfette shouted.

"Oh this is a predicament!" Brainy groaned.

Grouchy suddenly looked up. "'Agony ahead'? Anybody reading these signs?"

"This is a predicament!" Brainy repeated.

"This guy's killing me!" Grouchy groaned. "Looks like we're down to 99 Smurfs!"

"Oh, this is not good at all!" Brainy cried.

* * *

Archer jumped on top of a barrel and pulled her bowstring back. But when she saw who was targeting, she groaned and put her arrow away. "For the love of Smurf, Smartette! You were supposed to run into the forest!"

The redhead Smurfette slowly stood up and brushed her skirt off. "I was looking for Brainy; we were gonna go on a picnic after rehearsal. When Gargamel came, I sort of panicked and jumped into here."

"Just be lucky Gargamel didn't get you." Archer half-growled. She suddenly pushed Smartette back down and crouched beside her. They stayed quiet as Gargamel and Azrael passed by.

"Come on!" Gargamel shouted. "Sniff them out!"

"Mow mow merraaaooow!" Azrael snapped.

"I don't care if you're not a bloodhound!" Gargamel snapped. "Find them!"

Azrael sniffed around before darting off down the trail, Gargamel close behind.

"Come on!" Archer whispered.

"Can't we stay here where it's safe?" Smartette whimpered slightly. She yelped when Archer grabbed her hand and pulled her along.

* * *

Clumsy looked back once as he continued to run. He looked ahead just as he reached the end of the rock. He wobbled and swayed, trying to catch his balance as he stared fearfully at the water and rocks below. He could just make out his family's shouting over the roar of the waterfall. Clumsy tried to turn and walk back, but only fell backwards and barely managed to catch a root as he did. Smurfette gasped as she and the others just barely missed him.

"Help!" Clumsy shouted.

"Oh, well we tried." Grouchy shrugged casually. "Let's go." The Smurfs rolled their eyes at their brother's casual attitude towards the apparent danger.

"Hold on, lad!" Gutsy called. "We'll form a Smurf bridge ta get ya!"

* * *

Archer and Smartette stayed a good few feet behind Gargamel as he followed the path the Smurfs went down. They stopped at a fork in the road and Gargamel looked back and forth between the two roads.

"This way, Azrael." Gargamel said finally, pointing to the right. "No Smurf is stupid enough to go down the one that says 'Do Not Go This Way'."

Gargamel and Azrael started going right, but paused when voices came from the left.

"Not the Smurf Bridge!"

"Ow!"

"Uh, pardon me. This is not a Smurf bridge! It is clearly a _chain_ of Smurfs!"

"SMURF IT BRAINY!"

"Smurfs!" Gargamel gasped in triumph. "Come, Azrael!" He and his cat darted towards the Forbidden Falls.

"Let's go!" Archer urged. "That's Gutsy and Papa and _your_ mate down there!"

"Oh no!" Smartette huffed, crossing her arms. "I draw the line at the Forbidden Falls! The Blue Moon is up!"

"All the more reason for us to hurry!" Archer almost shouted.

"Not a chance in—hey!" Smartette groaned as Archer dragged her along.

* * *

Smurfette looked up at a faint blue glow coming through a hole in the ceiling. "The Blue Moon!" She gasped.

"Oh dear." Papa groaned.

The light from the moon hit the waterfall, and the water suddenly started swirling and creating a hole. Wind blew through the cave, pulling the Smurfs towards the falls.

"What's happening, Papa?" Smurfette cried.

"What the blinking flip is dat?" Gutsy almost demanded.

Papa didn't seem to hear. He stared worriedly at the portal. "Oh no." He muttered. "The vision!"

"Come on, guys!" Smurfette called. "Hurry!"

Gutsy finally managed to grab hold of Clumsy's hand, just as the portal started sucking them in. Clumsy shouted in terror, clutching Gutsy's hand tightly.

"Look out for the hole!" Grouchy shouted.

"No, it's more of a vortex!" Brainy corrected. "Or a portal!"

"Smurf up!" Grouchy snapped. "It's a hole!" He almost lost grip on Brainy's ankle and quickly readjusted his grip. Papa tried to pull them back, but the force of the portal pulled them forward. While keeping a firm grip on Smurfette's hand with one of his own, he reached for the ground to grab something, anything that would keep them from going into the portal. His Smurfs' terrified shouts rang in his ears, but he found nothing to grab except moss and rock. Papa's grip slipped, and they started flying.

A stick suddenly appeared and, out of pure instinct, Papa grabbed it. There was a fleeting moment of safety before Papa realized who was holding the stick: Gargamel.

"Oh no!" Smurfette cried.

"Looks like you got the short end of the stick, eh Papa?" Gargamel laughed. "Now you belong to me!"

Gargamel started pulling the Smurfs in and Azrael swiped his claws at them. Papa looked back at his Smurfs, his mind racing with ideas on how he could get them out of here. Then he saw the portal, the one that led to who-knows-where. The Forbidden Falls were forbidden for a reason. What would lie beyond the portal? But between the mental wizard before them and the strange portal behind them, Papa didn't see any better options. If they went through the portal, at least they'd have a better chance of surviving.

Papa's eyes narrowed in determination. "Not this time, Gargamel." He let go, and the group went flying into the portal. Gargamel futilely reached after them, but their screams died down as they disappeared through the swirling, watery portal.


	3. Separated

**Chapter Three- Separated**

"Whooooaaaaa! Oof!" Clumsy grunted as he flipped out of the portal and bounced off a wet rock. Brainy tumbled out soon after, followed by Grouchy who landed on him and Gutsy who landed on Grouchy. Smurfette and Papa were spit out seconds later. The Smurfs slowly got up and looked around, bewildered by the new scenery.

"What's wrong with you?" Grouchy snapped at no one in particular.

"Dat...was...great!" Gutsy cheered. "Let's 'ave another go!"

"Are you smurfed?" Grouchy snapped again. "We almost _died_ in there!"

"Whoa." Smurfette breathed. "We're not even wet."

"What part of the Enchanted Forest is _this_?" Brainy murmured as he climbed onto a higher rock. "My calculations indicate that—" He was interrupted by something triangular, sticky, and smelled like burnt cheese. "Ugh...that's slimy." He pulled the...whatever it was...off his face.

"I don't think we're in Smurf village anymore." Smurfette said worriedly.

"Oh my." Papa looked all around, trying to determine where they ended up. But all he saw was a large, curving body of water and some trees.

Clumsy, meanwhile, curiously climbed up to an even higher rock and looked around. He gasped and stared with wide eyes. "Uh...Smurfs? You may want to take a look at this."

"What is it?" Gutsy asked as they climbed up to Clumsy.

"Why are we listening to him?" Grouchy demanded. "He just got us sucked through a giant hole!"

"It's not a hole." Brainy corrected. "It's a vortex."

"And can't we just go around...the...rock..." Grouchy trailed off as they gasped and stared at what lay before them: strange structures that reached to the sky, beautiful buildings, and towers of glass that reflected the sky like a mirror.

"Oh...my...Smurf..." Smurfette breathed.

* * *

"Why that no good, dirty rotten Papa Smurf!" Gargamel cursed.

Azrael shrugged and turned to walk off.

"Oh no you don't!" Gargamel scooped up Azrael again. "You have to test the portal! If it's safe, I'll follow."

"Huh?" Azrael whimpered. He yowled as Gargamel tossed him through the portal.

"That poor kitty." Smartette whispered.

"No kidding." Archer agreed. They remained crouched behind the rocks, close to Gargamel. Archer wanted to run out and grab the Smurfs that had been sucked away, but Smartette held her back. Now, she was thinking of a way to get to them. Unfortunately, only one option that came to mind.

"Azrael?" Gargamel shouted. "Are you dead?" He cocked an ear towards the portal, but heard nothing. He growled in frustration and took a few steps back.

"Follow me." Archer whispered. "And don't let go of my hand." Smartette didn't bother to refuse. She knew Archer would just drag her along anyways; besides, Brainy was with the Smurfs that got sucked into the portal, and Smartette wasn't about to abandon him.

"Must...have...Smurfs!" Gargamel shouted as he ran and dove headfirst into the portal. Archer grabbed his shoe just as he jumped, keeping a firm grip on the cloth with one hand and an even tighter grip on Smartette's hand with the other. Smartette held on tight and squeezed her eyes shut in terror. It was a bit of a wild ride since Gargamel was kicking so much. To make matters worse, the three of them were thrown out the other end and into a pool of water. Archer pulled Smartette closer to her and wrapped her free arm around the smaller Smurfette's waist. Archer didn't let go until Gargamel's feet finally touched solid ground. The two Smurfettes gasped as they resurfaced, swimming a little frantically to the shore. Archer pushed them behind some grass as a sopping wet Azrael came up, followed by an equally as soaked Gargamel.

"Where are we, Azrael?" Gargamel asked as he wrung out his robes. He looked all around at the buildings and trees. He heard noises coming from the tall buildings in the distance, but he couldn't label any of them to save his life. "What manner of freakish realm is this?"

Azrael suddenly looked towards a bridge and meowed, trotting off towards it.

"Azrael?" Gargamel called. "Where are you going? Get back here!" He groaned and started after Azrael.

"We have to follow him." Smartette said quickly. "I bet Azrael has the other Smurfs' scents!"

"We better hurry." Archer added as they ran after the cat. She had only been here for a few minutes and she was already uncomfortable. It was bad enough that some of her family was in danger; but now she was in a strange environment and didn't have the slightest clue where her family had gone. To make matters worse, she was forced to follow a deranged wizard and his mangy cat.

_This day just keeps getting better and better._ Archer groaned.

* * *

"This day just keeps getting better and better!" Grouchy groaned.

The Smurfs kept low under some bushes on the banks of a small lake. It was the best hiding place they could find after Azrael shot out of the portal. All they could see now was a pretty white building filled with people and the tall metal castles farther away. None of them liked the situation much more than Grouchy, however they didn't have much of a choice but to hide from anything or anyone that would do them harm.

Clumsy tried to stay positive. "So, uh, we're just gonna jump in the portal, get back to our village, and everybody's happy, right?"

"Yeah guys." Smurfette nodded, smiling. "Let's stay smurftimistic."

"You know what?" Grouchy huffed. "I choose to be pessismurfstic. We're all gonna die."

"Uh, Papa Smurf?" Brainy tried to not gulp, seeing how he was forced to agree with Grouchy. "H-how do we get home with the portal _closed_?"

"I'm sure when the Blue Moon rises tonight the portal will open again." Papa assured calmly. "Now, let's take shelter till dark."

"All right!" Gutsy said, optimism in his voice. "Let's get smurfin'!" He led the way as they walked from the banks and towards the trees.

"Okay." Grouchy huffed again. "But I'm not happy!"

"Raaaooooww!"

"Azrael!" Smurfette cried.

"Run, Smurfs!" Papa shouted. The Smurfs scattered as Azrael swiped his paws, trying to claw the little blue creatures.

Gutsy scooped up a piece of bark off the ground. "Take dat!" He shouted as he threw the wood into Azrael's face. Azrael was stunned and he slipped to the ground. That few moments gave the Smurfs time to gain ground. "Quick, to the tree!" Gutsy ordered, jumping up on a nearby tree. The others followed close behind, scurrying up the bark like squirrels.

Smurfette suddenly felt something snag her hair and she was yanked back. "Ah! My hair!"

"Smurfette!" Papa cried, staring fearfully at Azrael, who had Smurfette's hair caught in his teeth.

Smurfette glared. "Get back cat!" She planted her heel into Azrael's nose. The cat groaned as he hit the ground, swallowing the strands of hair he accidently pulled from Smurfette's head.

"Way to go, Smurfette!" Clumsy cheered from the ground. Azrael caught sight of him and yowled as he darted after the Smurf. Clumsy, realizing his predicament, shouted "Oh no!" and started running away, Azrael close behind.

"Take one for the team, Clumsy!" Grouchy called from the tree, earning him a stern glare from Papa.

"Help!" Clumsy called as he climbed onto a bench, narrowly avoiding Azrael's claws.

"Clumsy, look out!" Papa shouted.

Clumsy slipped and slid a bit before falling backwards and into a box on the bench. The lid of the box gave way and he fell inside. Azrael was about to dart after his prey when a second box was placed on top of the first and a young man picked them up.

"Merow." Azrael said a little sweetly as he jumped from the bench.

"Hey." The man said, raising an eyebrow at the cat.

"Clumsy!" Smurfette cried desperately.

"What a numptie." Gutsy sighed. Grouchy groaned in agreement.

"Quickly!" Papa urged as he watched the man carry off his klutzy child. "To the mechanical wagon!"

"Up the tree, Smurfs!" Gutsy said, climbing over Brainy.

"Why don't we just go _around_ the tree?" Grouchy protested.

* * *

"Can't...we...slow...down?" Smartette panted.

"No!" Archer hissed. "Come on!" They continued to run after Gargamel, keeping a safe distance away but close enough so they didn't lose sight of him. The wizard, meanwhile, continued to stomp after his cat, muttering under his breath.

"There you are!" Gargamel snapped when he found Azrael on top of a trash can. "By all means, relax here in the fresh air and the sunshine while my missing Smurfs could be anywhere!"

"Meow!" Azrael said, pointing.

"What?" Gargamel asked.

Azrael pointed with his nose. Gargamel, Archer, and Smartette looked to find the Smurfs climbing a tree and heading across a metal gate.

"Come on!" Archer urged, pulling Smartette along.

"We'll never reach them in time on foot!" Smartette cried.

"Maybe not on foot, but maybe on wings!" Archer suddenly jumped onto a pigeon, pulling Smartette on with her. "Hiya!" The pigeon seemed surprised to have a rider on its back, but flapped its wings and started flying towards the other Smurfs.

"I'm gettin' too old for this." Papa grumbled as he and the others ran.

"Slow down! Whoa!" Brainy cried as he tripped.

"Be careful, Brainy!" Papa said quickly. Grouchy lifted his bespectacled brother by his trousers and they continued to run.

"Hey, hey!" Gargamel shouted as he ran towards them.

"Come on, Smurfs!" Gutsy called.

"I don't like these heights!" Brainy whimpered.

"Don't look down!" Papa assured.

"Come back here wretched Smurfs!" Gargamel shouted.

"Hurry!" Smurfette urged. The mechanical wagon was right below them. They only had so much time before it left and they lost all chance of finding Clumsy.

"A jump from this height will knock the blue out of us!" Brainy was forced to carry out the last word as the Smurfs jumped, just making it to the top of the wagon. Archer and Smartette landed just as they jumped. Archer ran forward to leap after them, but Smartette held her back. Archer darted to the building nearby and started running along the moldings, trying to keep up.

"Ow! My hip!" Papa cried as he slipped off the end of the wagon.

"Gargamel!" Smurfette gasped as she and Gutsy helped Papa to his feet.

"Oh dear." Papa groaned as he glanced back briefly to see Gargamel catching up.

"Stop there!" Gargamel ordred. "Stop your carriage!"

And it did. And Gargamel was going so fast he didn't slow down in time to stop himself. He slammed into the back and slumped to the ground, groaning. The wagon started moving again, with the Smurfs still on the top. They laughed at the wizard's misfortune.

"Knock yourself out, Gargamel!" Grouchy laughed.

"Ye've 'ad dat comin fer about thirty years!" Gutsy added.

"SMURFS!" Gargamel shouted after them.

"Smurfs!"

The Smurfs turned to see Archer still running along the molding of the building. "Wait up, guys!"

"Archer!" Papa called. "Go back to the falls!"

"But Smartette and I—"

"Jus' go, lass!" Gutsy cried. "We'll meet ya at de falls!"

"Gutsy!" Archer shouted. She stopped before she could run off the edge of the building, but the yellow wagon continued to drive on.

"Go!" Gutsy shouted as his mate became smaller and smaller.

"Protect Smartette for me!" Brainy shouted.

"Gutsy!" Archer screamed. "Papa! Please come back!"

"We'll meet you at the falls!" Papa shouted as the yellow carriage disappeared around the corner.

Archer stared at the space they once occupied, a look of pure distraught on her face. "Gutsy? Papa?" She trembled a little. "Everysmurf...?"

Smartette stared mournfully at her sister. She, too, felt distraught that her mate had driven off. But she also had no idea how to get to him. She watched as Archer turned and slowly made her way back to her. Archer looked down and noticed Gargamel as he stood and brushed himself off. Her eyes narrowed and she broke into a jog, hurrying to Smartette.

"Let's go." Archer ordered.

"To the falls?" Smartette asked hopefully.

"To follow Gargamel." Archer corrected.

Smartette grabbed Archer's arm. "Now wait a smurf. First off, Papa told us to wait by the falls. Second, following Gargamel would be smurficidal!"

"As much as I hate to admit it, Gargamel's a great Smurf tracker." Archer reasoned. "If we follow him, we're bound to find the Smurfs sooner or later."

"But Archer—"

"I _will not_ let my family be put at risk!" Archer snapped. "My Papa and my _mate_ are out there and I don't care if they can handle themselves; I would never forgive myself if something happened to them and I could've stopped it. Furthermore, isn't _your_ mate with them?"

Smartette looked down. She wanted more than anything to go after Brainy so they could be together. If anything happened to him...Smartette couldn't bear to think about it. At the same time, the very thought of Gargamel and Azrael terrified her; she always had a hard time getting over her traumatic experience with them. But when she looked up into Archer's indigo/silver eyes, she knew that she couldn't just abandon her sister or her mate or any of the Smurfs. She needed to be brave. Besides, she didn't really like the idea of being all alone at the falls. Especially at night.

Smartette finally nodded and followed Archer down the metal frame and as close to Gargamel as they dared.

_I_ will _find you guys._ Archer thought. _I promise._


	4. Not So Great First Impressions

**Chapter Four- Not So Great First Impressions**

The Smurfs held on tight as the mechanical wagon sped through the streets of the village. They all stared in awe at the majesty and wonder of the strange land they landed in. They saw hundreds of humans, buildings so tall they had to crane their necks to see the top, bright lights, and more.

"Castles and palaces everywhere!" Brainy sighed.

"Oh, and green goblins!" Gutsy noted, pointing to a tall green lady on the street.

"And red trolls." Smurfette said in awe, gesturing to the furry red creature next to the green lady.

"And look at the giant princess!" Gutsy pointed to a beautiful blond-haired woman that towered over them.

"Whoa!" Smurfette breathed. "This village is _amazing_, Papa!"

"Yes, and likely _very_ dangerous." Papa said, seriousness in his voice. "Until we rescue Clumsy and get back home, I need all of you to stay close and do exactly as I say."

"Smurf's honor." Smurfette nodded.

"Agreed." Brainy gulped.

"If you say so." Grouchy shrugged.

"Ye can count on us, Papa." Gutsy nodded.

Brainy gulped. "They can see us!" he pointed to the humans who stared at them in confusion but amusement. "Camouflage!" Brainy ordered quickly. He leaned against the blue sign on the carriage. "Blend in!"

Smurfette leaned against the sign as well, hiding her eyes. Papa hid behind his satchel of smurfberries. Grouchy leaned against the sign and mimicked the blue man on it. Gutsy shrugged, shaking his head.

Gutsy and Brainy were the most worried of anyone there. They couldn't stop thinking about their mates, Archer and Smartette, wondering if they would be all right. They both knew Archer would be fine; she's been through worse and she's survived in the forest for years. But Smartette, on the other hand, didn't have much experience (if any) surviving on her own. To add insult to injury, she was still getting over her traumatic experiences with losing her human parents and her abuse from Gargamel. Brainy didn't leave Smartette's side for almost a month because she kept getting nightmares. The only comfort they had was that Archer would be with her; she may be rough around the edges, but she was supportive and kind...on the inside.

But Gutsy worried about that the most. Archer was as stubborn as they come, and he doubted that she would stay at those falls and just wait for them.

_Please, Archer._ Gutsy pleaded. _Don't do anythin' stupid, lassie._

* * *

"Think, Azrael, think!" Gargamel snapped. "If you were a Smurf and you were in a strange place, where would you go?"

"Merow row mow mow?" Azrael huffed.

"You're supposed to know because we've been hunting Smurfs all this time!" Gargamel shouted. "Oh, forget it! If only I hadn't lost that stupid wand in the woods! I know it was useless, but it would've helped just enough so I could capture at least _one_ of the Smurfs!"

"He complains an awful lot, doesn't he?" Archer sighed.

"No smurfing." Smartette huffed. "Are you sure we shouldn't just wait by the falls?"

"I'm positive." Archer insisted. "He'll lead us to the others; I just know it."

Smartette sighed but didn't say another word. _No use arguing anyhow._

The Smurfette duo continued to follow Gargamel and Azrael for the rest of the day and well into the night. By then, all four of them were exhausted beyond belief. Archer and Smartette were greatly relieved when Gargamel finally slumped down onto a park bench. Azrael jumped up next to him, allowing the two Smurfettes to hide under the bench, right below them.

"Oh, Azrael." Gargamel sighed. "We've come so far, yet ever am I haunted by the same, familiar riddle: how to find the Smurfs." He sighed again. "If only I had—" He paused when Azrael started coughing and hacking. "I'm sorry, is my thinking interrupting your vile hacking?"

Azrael only continued to hack in response. Smartette gently pulled Archer a couple steps back, knowing what would happen next.

"If only I had something of theirs." Gargamel said to himself. "A drop of spittle, a fingernail, some hair even! Then I could make some Smurf magic!"

Suddenly, Azrael gave one final hack, and a hairball came flying from his mouth. He shook his head and licked his lips to rid himself of the taste. Archer and Smartette resisted the urge to throw up as some drops of cat vomit dripped down dangerously close to their feet.

Gargamel feigned amusement. "Very nice. Are you done now?"

"Merrraaaooow." Azrael said.

"I don't want to look at it!" Gargamel made a face.

Azrael rolled his eyes and pushed the hairball closer to his master. He yowled.

"Yuck! What..." Gargamel paused as he stared at the hairball...the blond-colored hairball. "Is that? No. No, it can't be!" He picked up the yellow strands and held them up like they were gold. "It is! The tiny locks of Smurfette! Oh, sweet, follicular ambrosia! Oh silky strands of joy!" He lifted his other hand, noting the wet substance on them. "Mixed with a fair amount of cat vomit." He flicked the saliva and bile off his hands. Unfortunately, it hit Azrael, who grimaced and shook the vomit off his nose.

"That can't be good." Smartette whispered.

"Sh!" Archer hissed.

"Yes." Gargamel nodded as he stood. "Yes, I am a genius! With my skills even this small trifle of smurfiness will yield me just enough power to catch them all!" He laughed, but then paused. "But I must find a laboratory with which to tease the magic from these precious little strands." He looked around for a moment before spotting a large dome building with a smaller, box-shaped building in front of it. Strange orange structures shaped like cones surrounded it. Gargamel hurried off in the direction of the buildings.

"Move!" Archer hissed as she and Smartette quickly followed. "Move!"

Gargamel, who never heard the Smurfettes following him, laughed in triumph. "Yes, yes! It's a bit small, but this should do nicely!" He approached the blue box and opened the door. He and Azrael hurried inside.

Archer pulled back Smartette before she could follow, allowing the door the close. "Trust me; you _don't _want to go in there if it smells that badly."

"I'll take your word for it." Smartette nodded. They stood off next to the box, listening to the wizard as he talked.

"Oh!" Gargamel's voice said. "It's even got its own cauldron!" A strange noise came from the box, and Azrael meowed questioningly. "What died in here?" Gargamel wondered aloud. Archer and Smartette heard something click, and suddenly Gargamel and Azrael gasped in disgust and horror. They pounded on the door. "Open. Open. Open! Open! Open! OPEN!"

Archer and Smartette jumped as Gargamel shoved the door open, both he and Azrael wobbling as they came out. Archer stifled a laugh. Smartette giggled.

"Somebody's been working a dark and terrible magic in there!" Gargamel coughed. He started to think he would never find a laboratory when something caught his eye: a small castle lit up a short distance away. "What is that?" He breathed. "Come on, Azrael." Azrael looked a little nervous, but soon deduced that there was no way that castle would smell worse than the blue box.

"Shouldn't we try and stop Gargamel?" Smartette whispered as she and Archer ran after him.

"As logical as that sounds, I don't think we could." Archer reasoned. "If he catches us, we're done for. I'm not taking that risk."

"But you will take the risk of us being spotted by hanging around him?" Smartette asked.

"Yep." Archer nodded. Smartette rolled her eyes, but kept right alongside Archer.

They arrived at the entrance to the castle about ten minutes later. A sign hung next to the gate.

"'BellVeeDeRay Castle'." Gargamel read. "Interesting." He continued down inside.

"I wonder if he noticed the 'Do Not Enter' sign and he chose to ignore it." Smartette sighed.

"Didn't you see the dust and the vines growing all over it?" Archer noted. "This place has been abandoned for years."

Gargamel continued through the grounds and found some double doors that led down below the castle; a basement, no doubt. He pulled the doors open and curiously journeyed down the stairs. Once he reached the bottom, he discovered mounds of chairs, cups, pans, and various other random items stacked up everywhere, including a strange machine that said, 'Cotton Candy' across the top.

Gargamel laughed evilly. "Oh baby. Daddy is home!"

Archer and Smartette stared from the top of the steps as Gargamel started poking around at the various items around the room.

"This is _so _bad." Smartette sighed.

"I know." Archer nodded. "But we'll be ok. Just stay close to me."

"I still say we should stop him before he can—"

"Smartette, listen to me! If he can get just a little bit of Smurf magic, he can find the Smurfs. And if he finds the Smurfs, so will we." Smartette stared at the ground. Archer took her shoulders and shifted the smart Smurfette to face her. "I need you to trust me, Smarty Pants. Can you do that?"

Smartette thought for a moment before sighing. "I would trust you with my smurf."

* * *

Gutsy took Grouchy's hand and helped pull him up to the next ladder rung. Even going as fast as they could, it was slow work searching for Clumsy in the tall building they saw the man go into. 'Look through every window' Papa said. Honestly, Gutsy thought it was crazy. But all he wanted was to find Clumsy and return home. Except for one, itsy bitsy problem...

"Papa, I'm familiar with 613 shades of blue." Brainy pointed out. "And that moon is _not _one of them." Sure enough, the full moon above them was a brilliant shade of pure white. A beautiful sight, if you weren't a family of Smurfs trying to get home.

"Papa?" Smurfette whimpered.

"Stay calm, everyone." Papa assured. "If the portal opened once, it can open again." _Even if I have to open it myself._

"How are we gonna open a magical portal when we can't even find Clumsy?" Grouchy demanded.

"Hey!" Gutsy called quietly. "I think I see somethin' up there!" He pointed to a window not far above their heads.

Meanwhile, still inside the box he fell in, Clumsy struggled to push the lid open and escape. In his time being in the box, he's discovered that the man that accidently "smurfnapped" him was named Patrick and he had a pregnant wife named Grave and they had a dog. They seemed nice enough, but Clumsy waited until Grace went to bed and Patrick went to work in his office before trying to escape. Clumsy tried standing on a round object in the box and pushed on the lid again, only to slip and fall towards the wall. A section of the wall suddenly popped out, and Clumsy found he could just squeeze his head through. He pushed and struggled for a moment before he tumbled out of the box at last. He shook his head and sighed in relief. His relief was short-lived, however, when a large shadow passed in front of the glass door in front of him.

"Oh no." Clumsy gasped softly, scooting back as fast as he could. His back hit something cold and wet and he reached back to feel it. The cold and wet thing felt a little like skin and was attached to...fur...

Clumsy gasped as he turned around to see the dog that lived with Patrick and Grace. The dog opened his eyes and stared at the Smurf.

"Aah!" Clumsy called.

"Woof!" The dog said.

Clumsy shouted as he turned and ran as fast as he could, the dog close behind.

Gutsy climbed onto the windowsill, peering into the room. "Clumsy? Is dat you?" He turned and noticed a familiar white box. "Hello." He smiled, turned, and whistled to his fellow Smurfs, gesturing for them to follow him. They hurried up to the Scottish Smurf as he quietly climbed into the room. No one was around, save for a dog scratching against a door down the hall.

"I'm sure dis is de box." Gutsy assured.

"When I get my hands on him—" Grouchy growled.

"Someone's coming!" Brainy whispered.

Papa suddenly said, "Shh! Smurfs!" They watched as a human woman walked from another room to the dog. She opened the door and the dog darted in, followed by the woman. The Smurfs sighed simultaneously and resumed their work.

"Come on! Put a little smurf into it!" Gutsy said quietly, climbing to the other end of the box and loosening the tie. The others untied the other end. Papa and Grouchy pushed their fingers under the flaps to the box, ready to lift.

"Hang on, Clumsy!" Smurfette called softly.

"I got this side!" Grouchy said.

"All together now." Papa said. They lifted the flaps of the box and looked in. But, much to their surprise, Clumsy was nowhere to be found. "Oh dear." Papa sighed.

"Crikey." Gutsy agreed.

Grouchy groaned. "Great."

"Now what, lads?" Gutsy asked, mostly looking towards Papa.

"What happened to Clumsy?" Smurfette asked worriedly.

"I bet they ate him." Grouchy huffed. "Let's go home."

Papa suddenly noticed a shadow in the glass door beside them and gasped. "Hide!"

With nowhere else to go and little time at hand, the Smurfs had no choice but to jump into the box and pull the lid down. They stayed silent as mice, waiting in the dim light. They felt the box being lifted into the air; it shook a little. Still, they didn't say a word...until the lid opened up and a man with dusty brown hair and dark blue eyes stared down at them. They gasped in terror, staring at him. The man's eyes widened at the sight of them.

A shout rang out from down the hall.

A woman's scream followed.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!" The man screamed.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!" The Smurfs screamed.

Once the screams quieted, another shout rang out. One all too familiar.

"That's Clumsy!" Papa realized.

"Charge, Smurfs, charge!" Gutsy shouted, jumping out of the box and clinging to the man's shirt. The Smurfs followed. The man shouted and yelped as he fell onto his back. "Out of the way, big guy!"

"Clumsy, we're coming!" Smurfette cried.

"Excuse me." Papa said politely as he jumped off the man. "Pardon me."

Grouchy, on the other hand, wasn't so polite. "This is for Clumsy!" He kicked the man's nose before jumping off the man. The man groaned and held his nose for a moment. The Smurfs scattered around the house, shouting for their missing brother.

"Clumsy, where are you?!"

"Make yourself known!"

"Smurf us a sign!"

"Smurf out, smurf out, wherever you are!"

"Come ta y voice, laddie!"

"Clumsy, where the smurf are you?"

Papa looked up from the vase he was searching and saw the human man come towards his Smurfs with a red staff that looked a lot like the mushroom umbrella Papa owned.

"Look out, my Smurfs!" Papa called.

"Get out of here!" The man shouted weakly, swinging his "weapon". Gutsy and Brainy jumped away just as the man hit a vase and knocked it to the ground. Brainy yelped as he tumbled to the coffee table and the man spun around and ended up sitting on the couch.

"Too much aggression!" Brainy screamed.

"Go back to the sewers!" The man cried, slamming his umbrella on the table like a Whack-A-Smurf and narrowly missing Brainy as he rolled away. Gutsy, meanwhile, had jumped over to a tall metal pole with a light on top and climbed to the top.

"Kiss my smurf!" Grouchy taunted, jumping away as the man swung the umbrella towards him.

"You all find Clumsy!" Gutsy called as he jumped onto the man's shoulder. "De giant is mine!" The man panicked and tried to hit Gutsy off him. Gutsy jumped around the man's shoulders, laughing.

"Over here!" Papa called, waving the rest of his Smurfs towards the hallway.

"Have you had enough?" Gutsy laughed as he climbed to the man's head. "Tap out?" He jumped to the safety of the couch as the man accidently hit himself in the face with his own weapon and tripped over a cubical cushion.

"Come on, Smurfs!" Papa urged as he, Smurfette, Grouchy, and Brainy ran down the hall. "Quickly!"

"This way! This way!" Grouchy shouted.

"Clumsy where are you?" Smurfette called.

"Look out!" Brainy shouted. Suddenly, the dog from earlier came around the corner and woofed deeply as he chased them. The Smurfs yelped and skidded to a halt.

"Other way!" Grouchy shouted as they ran from the dog. "Other way!"

"Run, Smurfs!" Papa shouted. "Run!" They weaved their way under the man as he wobbled to his knees.

"Elway!" He yelped as the dog suddenly tackled him to the ground in his attempt to catch the little blue creatures that invaded his home. The Smurfs were forced to scatter as the dog, Elway, almost slid into him. He howled as he chased them again. Which means he had to trample his master as he followed them down the hallway.

"Grace!" The man called. "Run!" Gutsy took some yarn from a basket under the table and lassoed the man's arm. He jumped onto the man's back and started wrapping the yarn around the man's wrists.

Meanwhile, the Smurfs were forced to stop halfway down the hall when the woman (no doubt the man's mate) stepped out of a room with Clumsy nestled in her hands.

"Papa!" Clumsy called cheerfully. "This is Grace! She lives here!" The dog growled a little behind the Smurfs.

"Elway!" The woman, Grace, said sternly. "Down boy." Elway stopped growling and plopped his rump down on the floor. Papa, Brainy, Grouchy, and Smurfette sighed simultaneously; Elway was much less threatening now.

"We're so sorry for intruding." Papa said hurriedly. "We were looking for him." He nodded towards Clumsy.

"Hey, where's Gutsy?" Clumsy asked.

"Stop bleatin' like a sheep and let me hogtie ya, ye wriggly numptie!"

"Grace! We're being attacked! Do _not _be fooled by their cuteness!"

"It's okay!" Grace called as she ran into the living room. "It's okay..." She trailed off a little when she found her husband with his hands tied behind his back and a blue creature that looked like Clumsy on his back. This creature, however, had a kilt, sideburns, a puffball on his hat, and he looked older and much more burly. The Smurfs and Elway came around the corner and stared at Gutsy's handiwork.  
Grace held up Clumsy, rocking him a little and smiling. "They're friendly."

"Heh!" Gutsy laughed as he jumped in front of the man's face. "Yer lucky yer lassie stepped in! I was about to make haggis with yer innards!"

The man stared at the blue Scottish creature and then stared at his wife, who could only smile and shrug. The man finally gave up and slumped to the ground.

Papa cleared his throat a little nervously. "Uh...again, we apologize for the trouble. Gutsy, would you please untie him?"

Gutsy huffed. "Yes, Papa Smurf." He jumped back onto the man's back and untied his knots. The man sat up and rubbed his wrists, glowering a little at the Scottish creature.

"We were just passing through." Papa said quickly. "We'll be going, now. Come along, Smurfs."

"Oh, please stay!" Grace said hurriedly.

"Stay?" The man repeated.

"Yes, Patrick." Grace encouraged. The man, Patrick, only shook his head and walked off to the bedroom, muttering something about working for too long.

"Don't mind him." Grace assured. "But please, stay for the night. I insist. I'll put together some makeshift beds and we can talk more in the morning."

"We don't want to be any trouble, Miss Grace." Clumsy said.

"Not at all." Grace smiled warmly, setting Clumsy down on the couch. "Let me get a pillow and a blanket or two."

Minutes later, the Smurfs had told their story to Grace and settled down on the couch, nestled in the softness of a large pillow with a soft blanket draped over them.

"We can look for your friends tomorrow." Grace offered.

"No, thank you Miss Grace." Papa assured. "Archer is very resourceful and Smartette is safe with her. They'll be waiting at the falls for us."

_Yeah right. _Gutsy held back a scoff.

"Okay." Grace nodded with a smile. "Sleep well. See you in the morning." The Smurfs thanked her as she left for bed.

Brainy sighed. "Do you really think we'll be okay, Papa?"

"We'll be fine." Papa assured. "I promise."

"Stay smurftimistic, guys." Clumsy encouraged. "We'll be fine."

"As if." Grouchy huffed.

"Sleep now, Smurfs." Papa said as he closed his eyes. "We'll talk about it tomorrow morning."

Gutsy sighed and tried to settle down, but noticed one other Smurf still awake. He turned and saw Brainy fiddling with his glasses. "Don' worry, lad. Everythin' will be fine."

"I'm just thinking about Smartette." Brainy sighed.

"Yer forgettin' dat she's with Archer." Gutsy reasoned. "She de bravest Smurfette we know. She'll keep Smartette safe."

Brainy nodded. "Let's hope she doesn't drag Smartette into a dangerous situation."


	5. Follow the Human

**Chapter Five- Follow the Human**

Archer stared out at the starry night sky, lost in thought. Smartette's eyes kept darting to where Gargamel and Azrael slept on an old bed below them. She curled up close to the wall, staying exactly between the window and the edge of the windowsill she and Archer rested on.

"You should sleep." Archer said casually.

"Can't sleep." Smartette said simply. "Too busy thinking."

"'Bout what?" Archer asked.

"Nothing." Smartette laughed nervously, fiddling with her hair. When she saw Archer raise an eyebrow, she sighed. "I think you should leave me behind."

Archer sat up. "What?"

"I'll wait at the waterfall and you can follow Gargamel to find the others." Smartette reasoned. "Let them know I'm okay."

"Smartette Smurfette, I will _not _leave you behind." Archer assured. "We're in this together. Besides, you're terrified of the dark _and _the forest."

"Archer, I can't fight like you." Smartette said bitterly. "Even if I joined you, I wouldn't be able to fight or protect myself from Gargamel. I'm worse at magic than Brainy is."

Archer chuckled. "Yeah, he's quite a numptie, as Gutsy would say." _Though that's not _completely _true; Brainy's got some power on him._

"Archer, I'm serious." Smartette sighed. "If I came, I would be a burden to you."

"You're great at magic!" Archer insisted. "And you're smart! Look, every master of magic started out as a student, just like you or Brainy or even Alchemist."

"Archer," Smartette droned. "I can't even create a simple energy ball. I can't defend myself! And on top of it, Gargamel honestly scares the smurf out of me."

Archer sighed through her nose. It was true that Smartette had been working on that energy ball spell for months now. For some reason, it really stumped her, even though it was a simple spell. "The only reason you haven't been able to make an energy ball is because you're holding yourself back. You can be just as strong as anysmurf, even me. But you have to let go of what's holding you back first." Archer leaned in a little, making sure Smartette was looking her in the eyes. "And you need to learn independence. All this time, you've leaned on someone for support. When you learn to walk without a crutch, you will be free to fly."

Smartette smiled. She loved Archer's flight proverbs. "If you say so."

"And you are _not _a burden to me." Archer assured. "If anything, you're the level-headed Smurfette that keeps my arrogant, reckless smurf out of trouble." Smartette laughed. But she yelped in pain when Archer whacked her head with her bow. "You ever tell anyone I said that," Archer threatened. "I'll smurf your head so hard it'll spin."

Smartette giggled as she rubbed her head. Archer patted the spot next to her and Smartette scooted over next to her. Archer wrapped an arm around her lanky sister in a motherly side hug. She started softly singing a lullaby until Smartette drifted off. Archer looked up at the sky again, sighing.

"Goodnight, Smurfs." Archer breathed. "Wherever you all are."

* * *

Archer and Smartette were jolted awake by a loud clanking and chugging noise. They crawled to the edge of the windowsill and watched as Gargamel worked on a machine in front of him, composed of various items from around the basement. Blue light shot up from the bowl in the cotton candy machine and Gargamel laughed gleefully.

"With this precious elixir, my magic will be powerful beyond all measurable..." He paused. "...measurement."

Smartette rolled her eyes. "Idiot."

Gargamel turned the handle on the spout and allowed a drop of blue liquid, no bigger than a pea, fall into his ring. He closed the top and held it up to the light as the ring glowed. "This one tiny drop will give me the power to capture them all!" He chuckled evilly to himself and started up the stairs, Azrael close behind.

Archer looked towards Smartette. "You with me?"

Smartette nodded without hesitation. "Let's go." They ran across the windowsill, jumped across various items to get to the floor, and hurried after Gargamel. They kept close behind him as he walked out into the bright morning sunshine.

"Come on, Azrael!" Gargamel snapped. "We have to find those Smurfs! My magic is only useful if I can catch them!"

Azrael growled a little in annoyance.

"How long before he finds them?" Smartette asked.

"Not sure." Archer admitted. "Usually, it takes him only a few hours to find them. But, since we're someplace new, it may take a lot longer."

"Oh smurf it all." Smartette groaned.

They continued to follow Gargamel through the park and into the large village. That's when things got crazy. There were so many people and they were so crowded together that Archer and Smartette were forced to stay right on Gargamel's tail in order to not lose him. Thankfully, he and Azrael were too busy looking for the other Smurfs to notice them. Archer kept a firm grip on Smartette's wrist; the last time she didn't, she had to drag her along when Smartette started staring at the beautiful lights around the town. Smartette couldn't help but notice how tense Archer seemed. Thirty years of living in the forest and now she's been plopped right in the middle of the big city. It was more than obvious that she was out of her comfort zone and she didn't like it. At all.

"We must find this Smurf thief!" Gargamel growled.

"Merow!" Azrael whined.

"Oh, stop your complaining." Gargamel waved him off. "If I were a Smurf where would I go?" He walked up to a man in a formal business suit. "You there! You there, fancy pants! Have you seen any little blue men?"

"Absolutely." The man said, not looking at Gargamel as he walked. "What price are we talking about?"

"You're selling them?" Gargamel asked, confused.

"Have you looked in the drawer, sweetie?" A woman said as she briskly walked past.

"What drawer?" Gargamel asked as he followed.

"In the kitchen, Lilly." The woman said.

"Who is this Lilly?" Gargamel asked.

"You kidding?" A young man scoffed as he walked by. "She's like the hottest girl in my department!"

Gargamel stopped him hurriedly. "Oh please, please! Please, young woodsman, what does the temperature of this Lilly have to do with the finding of Smurfs?"

The man shook his head and walked off. "Take your meds, man."

"What?" Gargamel was flabbergasted. "Is everyone is this realm completely insane?!"

"Nope." Archer sighed. "Just him."

Gargamel looked up and spotted an elderly man that had a gray/white beard, wore ratty old clothing, and pushed a cart of various colorful items. "Oh thank the gods, a local wizard! Excellent!" He approached the elderly man. "Pardon me, wise sir. By any chance, have you seen any little blue men?"

The man thought for a moment before giving a toothy smile, though he was missing a few teeth. "They're everywhere!" He laughed.

"I knew it!" Gargamel said triumphantly. "I knew it! I told you we were close, Azrael!"

Azrael rolled his eyes and groaned.

"We'll never find the Smurfs at this rate." Smartette muttered.

"You got a better idea?" Archer huffed. Smartette went quiet. "Then we're both going to have to smurf it up."

* * *

"Now just take one, everybody." Papa instructed as he handed out the smurfberries from his satchel. "We have to make sure our smurfberries last."

"Great." Grouchy rolled his eyes. "We're gonna be here how long?"

"Not long." Papa assured. "First we have to get a stargazer, next find a book of spells and then smurf a portal, and we're home. Very simple, my little Smurfs."

_Simple. But what about possible? _Gutsy thought. After a hearty breakfast that morning and an explanation to Patrick, the Smurfs discovered that a Blue Moon had to be smurfed by Papa; it didn't come naturally. At first, everyone was worried. But when Smurfette brought up the fact that Papa had a vision (in which everything turns out "just fine") they relaxed...a little.

"Bye Elway." Patrick said as he gave his dog a scratch. The Smurfs turned and saw the young man come around the corner, well-dressed and tying something around his neck.

"Ooh!" Smurfette complimented. "Someone looks smurfalish!"

"Why are ye wearin' a leash?" Gutsy asked.

"It's a tie." Patrick corrected.

"Does it...keep your neck warm?" Grouchy guessed.

"No, it—"

"Clearly it functions as an aid in his craft. Like a blacksmith's apron." Brainy concluded, to which Gutsy and Grouchy only rolled their eyes and mimicked him.

"I wear it because it's what everyone wears at work." Patrick spoke like this was an obvious fact.

"What are ye, ye pasty giant?" Gutsy scoffed.

"I try to get people to buy things by analyzing market trend predictions..." Patrick trailed off, wondering why on earth he was having this conversation with little blue men.

"Predictions!" Brainy cried triumphantly. "A-ha! He's a fortune teller!"

"Look, I would love to explain but I am super late." Patrick sighed. "I gotta go. I really don't have time for this."

Grace inwardly laughed at her husband's expense as she came out, pulling a daisy yellow cover-up on over her dress.

"What?!" Smurfette yipped happily. "You had one outfit on and now you're wearing something _completely _different!" She said, amazed, as she slid down the couch.

Grace shrugged. "Yeah, well..."

"Now, Smurfette." Papa said as he slid down to stand next to her. "She probably got the other one dirty. Let's not embarrass her."

"So sorry." Smurfette shrugged apologetically. Grace only smiled, assuring her it was alright.

"Thanks for letting us stay in your mushroom, Miss Grace." Clumsy said as he joined Papa and Smurfette. "It's really nice."

"Aw! Well, thank you. I'm glad you like it." Grace said as she knelt down. "I like our little, um, mushroom too. But you know," she lowered her voice to a whisper and pointed to Patrick. "Somebody wants a bigger mushroom." Patrick cast her an exasperated look.

"But then you'd be further apart." Smurfette noted sadly.

"You said it, sister." Grace nodded. "Alright, I've got to go. I got an appointment. I've got a baby on the way."

"Wait, wait." Patrick said hurriedly. "We can't just leave them here...alone...without an _adult_."

Papa laughed. "I'm 546 years old."

"Of course you are." Patrick said disbelievingly. _Then again. If they're mythical, I bet they live for a long time. What next? The Scottish one can fly?_

"They'll be fine." Grace assured. One look from her husband and she repeated, "They'll be fine." Patrick finally gave in. He and Grace kissed quick before turning to leave.

"Bye!" Grace waved. The Smurfs bid farewell as she disappeared.

"Oh, by the way," Patrick turned at the last second. "I, uh, wouldn't go anywhere if I were you."

"W-why not?" Smurfette asked.

"Um, our world doesn't do well with visitors from other places." Patrick laughed a little. "I mean, look at what happened to E.T."

The Smurfs stared at him, their faces blank and confused.

"It's a movie." Patrick explained. "A moving picture...book..." he finally gave up. "Just stay, okay?" He finally left the blue creatures in his house, hoping it wouldn't be in pieces when he returned.

"Great." Grouchy huffed. "He's gone, and we still don't have a stargazer."

"Wait a smurf!" Brainy said. Grouchy and Gutsy groaned, but Brainy continued. "If he's a fortune teller, he reads stars all the time! Ergo, it's at his place of business!"

"Excellent work, Brainy!" Papa complimented.

"What're we waitin' for?" Gutsy called, shoving Brainy aside. "Let's ride!" Grouchy pushed Brainy out of the way as he followed.

"Stop that!" Brainy snapped, but he was ignored.

"Let's go get that stargazer!" Papa called.

"Whoo hoo!" Clumsy cheered. "Whoa! Umph!" He tripped and landed face first in the soft couch cushion.

"Surprise, surprise." Gutsy groaned.

"Oh, no." Grouchy chimed in.

Papa looked back to his klutzy son. He remembered his vision, when he saw Clumsy failing to catch the wand and the Smurfs in cages. He could still hear the rattling of chains, and it terrified him. As much as Papa hated to do it, he knew that it was better safe than sorry. Besides, it would protect Clumsy too.

"Clumsy," Papa said kindly. "I think it might be best if you, uh...if you stay here. You know? Smurf an eye on the mushroom."

Smurfette cast a sympathetic look towards the accident-prone Smurf. Clumsy looked to his brothers. Brainy shrugged a little guiltily, Grouchy looked away and rubbed the back of his head, and Gutsy whistled innocently as he twiddled his thumbs.

Clumsy sighed. Obviously, he would receive no support from his family. But he was used to it by now. "Yeah. That's what I was thinking."

_Thank Smurf Archer isn't here. _Gutsy thought. "This way, Smurfs!"

"Let's follow Mr. Winslow!" Papa urged, casting one final look at Clumsy as he sat himself down on the couch. He truly hated to leave him behind. But, even if Clumsy meant well (which he always did), he was still a klutz and Papa couldn't risk it.

"Well," Clumsy shrugged with a small smile. "I can smurf an eye on the mushroom."

"Smurf away!" Gutsy crooned as he jumped onto a flower box, knocking it over as he and the others ran to the edge of the fire escape.

"Whoo!" Grouchy laughed. "Let's smurf this joint!"

"Is he down there?" Brainy asked earnestly. "Can you see him?" Down below, Patrick could be seen at the edge of the street, raising his hand and shouting, "Taxi!"

"Look!" Gutsy pointed. "He's gettin' into de mechanical wagon!"

"Oh no." Smurfette groaned.

Brainy ducked under the bars of the fence and looked down. He shook his head. "Clearly that distance is too great—"

Gutsy smirked. _Time for the Archer approach. _"Off ye go!" He suddenly kicked Brainy's tail and sent his smaller brother flying down to the ground. Papa and Smurfette were thoroughly surprised and concerned while Grouchy barely held back a laugh.

"No!" Brainy yelled. "Gutsyyyyyyyyyy!"

"Come on, Smurfs!" Gutsy laughed, jumping off and diving after his lanky little brother. "SMURFABANGA!" The Smurfs shared looks but followed Gutsy down to the wagon. _I hate the Archer approach. _Grouchy thought.

"Goodbye blue world!" Brainy cried in despair.

Gutsy once again rolled his eyes. "Use yer hat, you ninny!" He pulled his hat off his head and let the wind catch it. The hat puffed out like a marshmallow and Gutsy slowed as he floated down to the wagon. The other Smurfs followed his lead and used their hats as parachutes. Many of them, especially Smurfette, whooped and laughed.

"Couldn't we just have taken the stairs?" Grouchy shouted. The Smurfs landed safely on top of the yellow wagon, some more gracefully than others.

"Not funny, Gutsy!" Brainy scowled. He yelped when Grouchy suddenly landed on top of him.

"It was a little funny!" Grouchy laughed.

"Sh!" Papa hissed. "Smurfs!"


	6. Anjelou Adventures

**Chapter Six- Anjelou Adventures**

"We're stopping." Papa announced. "Hold on tight." Grouchy suddenly grabbed Smurfette.

"Ugh, not to me, Grouchy!" Smurfette groaned.

"Oh, did I do that?" Grouchy smirked. "Sorry." The Smurfs climbed over the sign on the wagon and spotted Patrick as he was getting out.

"Master Winslow, we really need your help!" Papa called.

"Yoo hoo!" Smurfette waved cutely.

Patrick turned and his eyes widened. _"What are you doing here?"_

"What part of 'we need a stargazer' don't you understand?" Gutsy demanded. "Ya numptie."

"But you can't be out in public!" Patrick hissed.

"Who are you talking to?" Someone still in the wagon asked. Patrick laughed nervously and glared at the Smurfs.

"If we could just get a look around your predicting parlor." Papa requested.

"We really wanna go home!" Smurfette added.

"Come on, man, I gotta go." The man in the wagon said.

"Fine." Patrick groaned. "Come here." He suddenly scooped up Papa and Brainy and stuffed them into his coat. He pulled Smurfette in next, and then Gutsy.

"Careful." Gutsy growled. "Hey, watch the smurfberries."

Grouchy wiggled out and tried to run. "I'm not going in—hey!" Patrick finally managed to get him to join his kin inside his jacket.

"Be quiet." Patrick growled.

"It's dark in here!" Brainy whimpered.

"Alright, who smurfed?" Grouchy huffed.

Patrick tried to hold still and keep the Smurfs in his jacket and vest as he walked through the building to his office. But the tiny blue beings kept wiggling and moving in his jacket, making the task ten times more difficult. More than once, Patrick worried one would fall out, and he did _not _want to deal with the catastrophe that would follow.

"Hey!" Gutsy snapped. "Get yer hand outta my kilt!"

"Um, that's not my hand." Brainy whispered.

"Hey, ticklish!" They heard Patrick say.

The Smurfs continued to squirm and move to get out of the dark of Patrick's clothes. Once or twice, they accidently got hit. Everything was so disoriented that none of them knew what to do. The dark and cloth environment didn't really agree with them. Besides, it got a little hard to move when the fabric of Patrick's jacket and sweater vest surrounding them.

"Hey! Stop it!" Smurfette hissed.

"Take it easy!" Brainy pleaded.

"Why did I get de armpit?" Gutsy complained.

"Go easy on the cologne tomorrow!" Grouchy groaned.

"Ouch!" Papa yelped.

"Are you crazy?" Patrick almost shouted, dumping the Smurfs from his jacket. "You're gonna get me fired!" He hurriedly moved charts in front of his windows and shut the door to his office.

"I couldn't even breathe in dere!" Gutsy groaned. "It smelled like the business end of a sheep!"

"I don't see a stargazer!" Brainy noted worriedly.

"I'm sorry, Master Winslow." Papa said sincerely as Patrick sat down. "But we badly need to borrow your stargazer!"

"I don't have a stargazer!" Patrick snapped. "It's not something people of this century just have! Especially here!"

"Not happy." Grouchy groaned.

"Now if you'll excuse me." Patrick pleaded. "I have to work."

Papa immediately felt guilty. He didn't want to be rude or sound pushy, but he also wanted to get his Smurfs home ASAP. So, to try and improve the situation, he offered, "Well, perhaps we could sing, to help things along. And then we'll get the stargazer. Come along, Smurfs." The Smurfs started singing.

_"La, la, lala la la_  
_Sing a happy song_  
_La, la, lala la la_  
_Smurf the whole day long!"_

"Stop." Patrick muttered.

_"La, la, lala la la..."_

"Stop!" Patrick raised his voice.

"Sing a happy song..." Grouchy droned.

"Come on!" Patrick scoffed. "None of you find that song just the tiniest bit annoying?"

"I find it annoying!" Grouchy piped up. Patrick raised an eyebrow.

"Well, what do _you_ sing at work?" Papa asked.

"I don't sing at work." Patrick said simply. The Smurfs gasped.

"What?" Smurfette asked incredulously.

Gutsy scoffed. "And ye have to wear a leash!" Patrick tried to explain his tie again, but saw no point in doing so.

"I know!" Smurfette piped up. "How about if we hum?" They started humming their favorite tune, walking about and exploring Patrick's desk.

Patrick suddenly felt exhausted as he opened his laptop. "Please stop humming." He inwardly sighed as the Smurfs continued to hum. He finally made a noise to stop them. "I need to hone my message here."

"Oh, I've got a message!" Brainy said proudly. "'Always chew with your mouth closed.' Papa taught us that."

Papa chuckled and nodded. "That's good. You should use that!"

"Or 'Dance and be happy!'" Smurfette suggested.

"How about 'Grab life by de grapes'?" Gutsy offered, climbing onto a lamp.

"'Turn that frown upside down'!" Brainy suggested.

"'Always bet on blue.'" Gutsy said.

"'Have a smurfy day.'" Brainy suddenly said.

"'I kissed a Smurf and I liked it.'" Smurfette said cutely. Patrick cast her a strange look.

"It's an embarrassment of riches!" Papa laughed. "They're giving you gold, here!"

"Thank you." Patrick droned.

"Master Winslow, you'll know it's the right message if it comes from the heart." Papa assured. "Right, Smurfs?" The Smurfs voiced their agreements happily.

Grouchy rolled his eyes and looked up at Patrick. "Welcome to my world."

For once, Patrick sympathized with Grouchy.

* * *

Archer and Smartette swallowed back the coughs in their throats as more smoke billowed up in their faces. They tightened their grips on Gargamel's cloak, keeping silent and hoping they wouldn't bump into Gargamel's ankles as they swung about.

"I love emerging dramatically through the smoke." Gargamel laughed. He ran around to walk through the smoke coming from the grate in the ground. "It makes me...it makes me feel so...so deliciously mysterious! Also, it gives the skin a wonderful glow!"

_A glow of craziness._ Archer thought.

"Raow!" Azrael said.

"What?" Gargamel asked.

"Raow!"

"Where? Where?"

"Raaaoow!"

Gargamel suddenly spotted what Azrael did and held up the small card he found back near the falls. The design on the card looked just like the signs on the building across the street. Except...

"Oh curses!" Gargamel groaned. "Oh so close!"

"Merow!"

"What?"

"Raow!" Azrael snapped.

"Oh." Gargamel turned the card over and held it up. "Oh! Oh, theirs is upside down!"

Azrael groaned.

"Idiots!" Gargamel huffed. "They painted it wrong! Come, Azrael!" Azrael followed faithfully, albeit reluctantly.

Archer cast a glance at Smartette, who had her eyes squeezed shut and her grip so tight her knuckles were white. The poor Smurfette was terrified to be so close to Gargamel and Azrael. What's worse was that Archer wasn't right next to her for comfort. Archer insisted that they each grab one end of Gargamel's cloak he bought and make it feel like the cloak had a weight on the hem of the cloak. Then Gargamel wouldn't be suspicious. But now, they hid in the folds of the cloak, swinging dangerously close to Gargamel's shins. Archer was tempted to stab the wizard with one o her arrows, but she forced herself to remain quiet and still. She couldn't help but wonder how long Smartette would hold out.

"Smurfs?" Gargamel said in a low voice. "Where are you?"

_Yeah, guys._ Archer thought. _Where are you?_

"...anti-aging cream can make any woman look beautiful, young, vibrant! It's almost magical."

Archer craned her neck to see Gargamel approach a group of people and an elderly woman in a chair.

"Astonishing, really." A man with white hair said.

Gargamel leaned in to look closely at the elderly woman's face. "I see no transformation!" He scoffed, turning to a woman with dark brown hair, a white dress suit, and a thick Latina accent. "Your potion has no power!"

"Excuse me?" The Latina woman said, sounding offended.

"Well, she's still looks like an eye-offending dogfish if you ask me!" Gargamel scoffed. Archer covered her mouth in shock as she listened to everyone's outburst.

"This is my _mother_ who you're speaking of!" The Latina woman's voice was getting louder.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't realize." Gargamel said without a hint of sincere apology in his voice. "How sad for you in thirty years." Archer choked back a laugh. Smartette even started smiling.

"Henri, escort this lunatic out!" The Latina woman ordered.

"'Lunatic'?" Gargamel scoffed, insulted.

"Security!" The white-haired man called.

_Uh oh._ Archer shook her head.

"I am the great and powerful Gargamel!" Gargamel said. "'Lunatic'. Could a lunatic do this?" He pulled a chopstick from a lady's hair and dipped it into the drop of Smurf essence in his ring. "Alakazootiful!" He tapped the Latina woman's mother's head. Before everyone's eyes, the elderly woman's hair darkened, her skin smoothed out, and her hourglass figure became more defined. The woman turned to her daughter excitedly, who said something in Spanish that Archer didn't understand.

"How did you do that?" The Latina woman asked incredulously.

"Yes and seriously, me next!" Henri said excitedly.

"So sorry." Gargamel said smugly. "But 'lunatics' and great wizards never reveal their secrets." He closed his ring and stuck the chopstick back in the lady's hair. "Come, Azrael! Now where are my Smurfs?" Archer heard a thud and looked back to see the Latina's mother had fainted. The Latina herself chased after Gargamel.

"No, no, no, no, no!" She called. "Don't go! I need to know what you just did!"

"Not telling!" Gargamel barked.

"Please, _señor_!" She almost begged. "Can you do that again?"

Gargamel seemed amused. "You may attempt to persuade me."

The woman smiled. "What is it that you desire? Riches? Fame? Fortune?" Gargamel nodded a little, amused. "With my help, the whole world will know the name that is Garbagesmell!"

Gargamel sighed. "Gargamel."

The woman nodded. "Yes. With my help, the whole world will know the genius that is Gargamel."

Azrael suddenly busted out laughing at the word "genius". Even Smartette and Archer had to laugh.

"I'm—" Gargamel paused and stomped a foot on Azrael's tail. He yowled in pain. "I'm sorry." Gargamel said with the slightest of smiles. "Did you just say 'genius'?"

The woman nodded. "Call me Odile. Your new business partner." She put an arm around Gargamel's shoulders and steered him towards the door. "Why don't we talk over a nice dinner, hm? Henri!" The white-haired man hurried after his boss.

_We so don't have time for this._ Archer growled.

Smartette opened her eyes to stare at her sister, a little scared to see her so frustrated. But she didn't push the matter. It was bad enough that she had to be so close to Gargamel; she'd take him over an angry Archer any day. Maybe.

Smartette looked up at a strange noise and leaned out from her spot inside the cloak. She gazed past Archer at a wall of windows, but didn't see much because some posters were in the way. But as Gargamel passed by, Smartette spied a flash of blue and red in a gap between the posters.

"Papa?" Smartette whispered.

* * *

"Señor Gargamel, I'll be frank." Odile said. "Clinique, Lancôme, MAC, they will _kill_ to get what you have in that ring."

"Not if we kill them first." Gargamel said simply. So far, he liked the sound of this maiden's offer, even if he had no idea who MAC was and only understood about half of what she said. He set down his wine and twiddled his fingers in thought. "Let's see. We're going to need some knights, preferably in shining armor, some bowmen, poison arrows..."

Odile laughed. "I like the way you think!"

"And some spikes to mount their heads on." Gargamel finished.

"Well it is all about the presentation." Henri chuckled.

"And of course, all our testing will be animal cruelty free, hm?" Odile said, gesturing to Azrael.

Gargamel looked uninterested. "What, they pay extra for the animal cruelty, is that it?" He spied Azrael eating some of his food and lifted him up. "Get out of here." He tossed the cat aside, much to many of the guests' shock.

Archer quickly darted out and pulled back a roll that had fallen from the table. She and Smartette ate hungrily under Gargamel's chair. Not a single bit of food all day, and Smartette didn't know how much longer she'd last. She glanced over at Archer and noticed how the tomboy ate like a wild wolf, digging her face into the bread. Archer looked up with a mouth full of bread to stare at Smartette.

"What?" Archer shrugged.

Smartette rolled her eyes. "How much longer is this going to take?" she whispered in between mouthfuls of bread.

"Dunno." Archer shook her head. "Hopefully not much longer."

Smartette sighed, but kept eating. She wondered if she should've mentioned seeing Papa back at the Anjelou building. But she didn't think it would be very useful now. Besides, she wasn't sure what she saw.

"Thank the gods!" Gargamel suddenly said as he stood. "A chamber pot! This swill that you call Dom Pérignon has gone straight to my nether regions!"

Archer and Smartette shared a look as Gargamel relieved himself, much to the other guests' horror.

"Not hungry anymore." Archer said.

"Me either." Smartette groaned, turning a little green.

* * *

"The man is a lunatic." Odile said into her phone. "It's not going to work." She shrugged. "I don't know, he needs Smoops."

"Smurfs!" Gargamel corrected.

"Smarps." Odile shrugged dismissively as she walked into the building.

"No, Smurfs! Smurfs!" Gargamel almost shouted. "With an—urf!"

"Sorry!" Patrick said hurriedly as he jogged off. "I'm so sorry."

"You call that groveling you fool?" Gargamel shouted after him.

Azrael's eyes widened in realization. "Merow!"

Gargamel waved him off. "Every village has an idiot."

"Merow mow!" Azrael said hurriedly.

"What?" Gargamel looked back towards Patrick as he rounded the corner. "You're right! That's him! Stop! Stop!" Gargamel went running after him. Henri quickly set Azrael on the ground and the cat followed his master as he shouted, "Smurf thief! Smurf thief!"

"We're getting closer!" Archer told Smartette quietly. "I can feel it!"

"Me too!" Smartette nodded, her eyes still shut.

Archer stared ahead as Gargamel hurried after the man. She had no idea who he was or if he even smurfnapped her family in the first place, but she didn't care. She was so close to finding her family; she couldn't wait to be with her mate again, to hold him close and them punch him in the head.

_We're coming, guys._ Archer sighed. _Just hold on._


	7. The Toy Store

**Chapter Seven- The Toy Store**

Meanwhile, inside the toy store, the Smurfs had long since separated to cover more ground and find the stargazer. Smurfette weaved her way through and under a herd of stuffed animal zebras, muttering to herself.

"Stargazer, stargazer, stargazer. Stargazer, stargazer, stargazer, stargazer..." she gasped softly at the sight of a podium overflowing with stuffed animal unicorns. "Ah, so _that's _where all the unicorns went."

* * *

"I'm not afraid to go off on my own." Brainy insisted a little nervously. "I just thought you might like the company."

Papa resisted a laugh as he and Brainy journeyed through the toy store. "Fine." He jumped towards a moving belt and stairs. "Then hang on!" He and Brainy grabbed the belt and they were suddenly whisked away.

"Whoa!" Brainy yelped. "Are you sure about this?"

"Nope!" Papa laughed.

* * *

Gutsy looked all around, mentally reminding himself that he was a Smurf on a mission. That did nothing to stop him from staring in wonder at all the toys. He suddenly skidded to a halt when a rod-shaped structure caught his eye. He quickly climbed the stand to reach it and laughed excitedly.

"A Smurf cannon!" He laughed, climbing to the spout. "De only way ta fly!" He stuck his feet down into it and wiggled his way inside. "Perfect."

Grace ran inside the store, frantically looking around for the Smurfs. She spotted Gutsy first and—

"Time ta catch some air!" Gutsy dropped fully into the canon and he was launched into the air, much to Grace's surprise and horror. "Smurfabanga!" Gutsy laughed as he flew all the way to the second floor. He tucked and rolled once he hit the ground and jumped to his feet. "Dat'll put some air up yer skirt!" He chortled as he hurried down the aisle, looking for more adventurous toys to try out. "Oh, Archer would've _loved _dis!"

* * *

Patrick continued to run, unaware that a certain wizard and his cat trailed after him.

"Smurf thief! Stop!" Gargamel shouted. He suddenly stopped and backtracked a bit in order to walk dramatically through more smoke. But he resumed his fast pace in a flash until something caught his eye. He skid to a halt and looked in the window. Archer tried to see inside, but the glass where she stood was foggy and unclear.

"Smurf!" Gargamel laughed delightfully. But when he looked down at his ring, he came to the sudden realization that it wasn't glowing anymore, which meant..."No. No, I can't be out already! What was I thinking? Wasting my only drop of Smurf essence on that old hag?"

_At least he can't hurt them. _Archer sighed in relief. _And we're so close!_

Gargamel turned when Azrael meowed and gestured to a man with a strange machine on his back. As Gargamel observed him for a moment, he noticed a tube on the machine sucked up leaves from the ground.

_Perfect! _Gargamel thought as he hurried over to the man.

Smartette and Archer noticed the machine and shared a look of mutual understanding: _Uh oh._

By the time Gargamel had stolen the machine and gotten inside, Archer and Smartette had let go and ducked under a table.

"We have to find the others." Archer said as she turned to walk away.

"Wait!" Smartette piped up. "I think Grouchy's this way!" She hurried off.

"Smartette!" Archer called. "Get back here!" But the redhead Smurfette was already gone. Archer groaned and followed.

* * *

"Don't ever forget that one magical moment our two worlds met, and I wasn't grouchy. I wasn't!" Grouchy sighed dramatically as he gazed hopelessly at the green woman before him. "Can you just say one thing, please? I'm dying here." There was the sound of a motor, and Grouchy felt a whoosh of air suck him up through a dark tube. "Hey!" He tried to stop himself, but he was whisked away into a dimly lit bag full of leaves.

"That's one!" Gargamel laughed.

"Grouchy!" Smartette screamed. She covered her mouth quickly, but Gargamel already spotted her and ran towards the little Smurfette. Smartette screamed as she ran.

"Smartette!" Archer shouted, reaching out to her sister. But all she could do was watch as Smartette tripped and she was sucked into the machine with Grouchy. "Smartette, you blockhead!" Archer groaned as she face palmed. She jumped down and ran off before Gargamel could see her. _Gotta find the others. _She thought earnestly. _And quick!_

* * *

Smartette screamed as she shot through the tube and she tumbled into a dimly lit bag filled with leaves. The winds died, but Smartette was now trapped. She groaned and struggled to push herself up, but found no good footing in the leaves.

"Smurfette?" Grouchy's voice called.

"Grouchy?" Smartette called as she crawled over the leaves.

"Smartette?" Grouchy's eyes widened when he saw his smaller sister approach him. "What are you smurfing here?"

"Archer and I came looking for you guys!" Smartette explained. "I guess I didn't think before I smurfed."

"Where's Archer?" Grouchy asked, looking around.

"Outside." Smartette sighed. "Probably cursing me for running away."

"I should've known you two wouldn't wait for us."

"In my defense, it was Archer's idea."

Meanwhile, Brainy and Papa struggled to pull a stargazer onto the head of a large bear statue they pushed to the high shelves.

Brainy straightened his glasses. "Technically, when loading cargo onto the head of a bear, one should distribute the weight—"

"Brainy!" Papa snapped. "Just pull!"

"Ahoy mateys!" Gutsy crowed as he swung in like Wild Smurf. "What'er ya waitin' for? I'm drawin' a crowd." He jerked his thumb behind him at the crowd of kids stampeding towards them. He gave the stargazer box an effortless shove and pushed it onto the bear statue's head.

"Show off." Brainy huffed.

"Oh dear!" Papa groaned as he and Gutsy jumped onto the bear head. "They think we're toys!"

"Hold on te yer knickers, boys! It's about ta get grisley!" Gutsy joked as the kids started rocking the bear back and forth.

"Don't let me fall!" Brainy pleaded as he began to lose his balance. Gutsy pulled him back by his trousers.

"Just hang on to that stargazer you two!" Papa shouted as the bear finally toppled over and they hit the ground. A couple boys passing by jumped, one of them dropping their skateboard as they did. Papa, Brainy, and Gutsy quickly loaded the stargazer onto the board and took off.

"Let's go, go, go!" Papa urged, pulling Brainy up on the board.

"I'll 'ave ya rammin' speed in no time!" Gutsy shouted, pushing the board along with his leg, far ahead of the kids that chased them.

Brainy looked back and laughed. "I think we lost them!" _BONK! _"Ow! Again with the head!" He groaned as a low-hanging table hit his head. Papa and Gutsy were able to duck just in time.

Gutsy steered the skateboard between people's legs and under shelves. "Outta de way or I'll caber toss ya!" he shouted to anyone that almost tripped over him.

"Where did you learn how to drive?" Brainy shouted frantically.

"Ye think you could do better?" Gutsy scoffed.

"Yes!" Brainy shouted. "I do believe I could do better!"

"Ha!"

Brainy suddenly felt a rush of air, and his vision went black. Gutsy and Papa reached for each other, but Gutsy was sucked up as well.

"Two more!" Gargamel laughed.

"Brainy!" Papa called. "Gutsy!" He continued to roll on the skateboard, however, as Gargamel started after him.

"Papa!" he called tauntingly.

Brainy screamed as he flew through the tube and into the bag. He crashed into something else as he fell into the leaves. Gutsy followed him, diving headfirst into the leaves and disappearing beneath them.

Brainy groaned and pushed himself up. He looked down and his eyes widened. "Smartette?!"

"Brainy!" Smartette suddenly pulled her mate into a tight hug. Brainy, too excited to be worried over why she was here, returned the embrace, planting a kiss on her cheek.

"I hate kissing." Grouchy huffed.

Gutsy smiled as he caught sight of the pair, but suddenly his face turned to a look of horror. "Smartette! Where's Archer?"

* * *

Archer, who had just witnessed seeing her mate and friend get sucked up, current ran about the store, shouting, "Papa! Papa, where are you?"

"Raaaooow!"

"Azrael!" Archer yelped as she ran up a shelf. Azrael was close behind. Archer whacked Azrael with her bow and fired an arrow, narrowly missing Azrael's ear.

"Archer!" Papa's voice sounded behind her. "Jump!"

Archer didn't hesitate. When she saw Papa coming up behind Azrael, she leaped over the cat's head and landed on the board with Papa. Archer pushed the board along to gain some speed as Azrael chased them around the store.

"Archer!" Papa suddenly pulled her into a hug. "I told you to wait at the falls!"

"Did you think I'd listen?" Archer scoffed.

"I expected you ten minutes ago!" Papa teased.

Archer laughed. Suddenly, she gasped and pointed ahead. Papa turned and saw Gargamel standing between two aisles. Almost directly in the path of the skateboard was Smurfette, right in front of Gargamel.

"I'll get her." Papa said. "Watch Azrael." Archer nodded and stood on the stargazer box, notching an arrow into her bow. She fired it, but Azrael moved just in time. Suddenly, there was the sound of a motor, and Azrael was sucked up into Gargamel's machine.

Archer, Smurfette, and Papa laughed. "Try and smurf your way out of that, ya nasty cat!" Archer shouted.

"Archer!" Smurfette tackled Archer into a tight hug.

"Hey Smurfette." Archer laughed.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

The three of them stared with wide eyes as Brainy and Smartette went flying over their heads, having just been launched from the leaf blower when Patrick switched it from "suck" to "blow". Luckily, they landed in Grace's bag as she held it up. She held up her foot and stopped the skateboard, accidentally knocking the three Smurfs on it to the ground.

"Put them down!" Archer ordered, notching an arrow in her bow and aiming it for Grace.

"Wait!" Papa called. "She's a friend!"

"This is Grace!" Smurfette added. "She and Patrick are taking care of us till we can get home!"

Archer looked towards Grace, who smiled sweetly. Archer finally nodded in satisfaction and put her arrow away. Grace scooped up the three Smurfs and the stargazer and walked towards a register to pay for it. Along the way, the Smurfs peered out of Grace's bag and saw Gargamel being confronted by two men in blue suits. One of them pulled out a strange box, and two white dots attached to Gargamel. There was the sound of electricity, and Gargamel fell to the ground, spasming.

Archer laughed. "That ought to hold him for a while."

"No smurfing." Brainy laughed.

* * *

"I found Gutsy and Grouchy." Patrick said as he approached Grace outside the store. "But I don't know where the others are."

"They're right in here." Grace held up her bag, where the other Smurfs lay.

"Archer!" Gutsy cried, leaping down to his mate. He picked her up in a tight hug, planting a kiss on her lips.

"Gutsy!" Archer laughed when they pulled apart. She suddenly punched his arm. "Don't _ever_ scare me like that again, got it?"

"I make no such promises." Gutsy smirked craftily.

Archer laughed and pulled him into another kiss. "Then don't tell me to stay behind when you know for a fact that I will follow no matter what."

"We should get back soon." Papa urged. "We have the stargazer. Now we can examine the stars tonight to see when to open the portal."

"I can help with that." Archer offered.

"Let's hurry home, then." Grace encouraged, raising her arm to hail a taxi.

"Uh, Grace?" Patrick piped up. "Who are they?" He pointed to the extra two Smurfettes in his wife's purse.

"The name's Archer." Archer nodded. "I'm Gutsy's mate."

"And this is Smartette!" Brainy boasted. "My far more superior and more intellectual mate!"

"Smurf off, Owl Eyes." Archer growled.

"As you can see, Archer is the more violent and angry type while as my beautiful Smartette is quiet and gentle and wonderful in every way imaginable!" Brainy puffed out his chest, putting an arm around a blushing Smartette.

"Ye say one more thing about me lassie and I'll smurf yer block off." Gutsy threatened.

"Well excuse me if Smartette is smarter than—OUCH!"

Smartette gasped as Brainy hit the ground. "Brainy, are you ok?"

"Fine…" Brainy groaned.


	8. Mamas and Papas

**Chapter Eight- Mamas and Papas**

"Let me….let me see here." Papa murmured as he looked through the telescope once more.

Archer examined the sky from where she stood beside Papa. "Look at the stars closest to the left side of the moon." Papa obeyed, staring at the little white dots. He murmured softly to himself as he scribbled some things down on a piece of parchment. Archer scanned the sky surrounding the moon, gazing at the stars in thought. She and Papa had been staring at the stars for the past hour, doing calculations, estimating, and triple checking everything they found.

The rest of the Smurfs stayed downstairs, in Grace and Patrick's apartment. Smurfette and Smartette went to have girl time with Grace and try on a dress Smurfette found at the toy store. The boys, meanwhile, stood at the window, waiting anxiously for Papa and Archer to finish. Patrick worked in his office on his campaign for jouvenel: a blue moon reflecting on the water. He unconsciously hummed the Smurfs theme, in a bit of a better mood since the Smurfs had arrived.

"How can you two and Archer be the only girls in the village?" Grace asked as she brushed Smurfette's hair.

"Well, see," Smurfette sighed, her face falling. "I wasn't brought by a stork like the others. I was created by Gargamel to trap the other Smurfs."

Grace gazed at her with a sympathetic look. "Wow. And then what happened?"

"Papa saved me." Smurfette smiled. "He cast a special spell, and then helped me become the Smurf I was meant to be."

"Papa's pretty smurfy like that." Smartette nodded as Grace brushed her hair next.

"What about you?" Grace asked. "Where did you come from?"

"I used to be a human." Smartette explained. "My parents were killed and I fell into a sort of magic pool. I came out like this and found the Smurfs. Well, actually, they found me. I was captured by Gargamel and Archer saved me. She led me to Papa."

"She sounds nice." Grace nodded. "Even if she is rough around the edges."

"That's Archer for you." Smurfette shrugged.

Grace giggled. "Now, how about we get that dress on? And Smartette, I have some old doll dresses I think you and Archer would like."

"As if _anyone_ could get Archer in a dress!" Smartette laughed.

* * *

Archer growled in frustration. "What position do the stars need to be in?"

"This one." Papa pointed to a drawing on the parchment.

Archer inspected the chart and then looked up at the sky. "Smurf it all! Does the position of the stars really matter in opening a portal?"

"Yes." Papa nodded. "At lest, in this case it does."

"You do realize Gargamel is still out there?" Archer pointed out. "He'll find us again. I know he will."

"Then I will protect this family and get them home." Papa said simply.

"You?" Archer scoffed. "What about me?"

"I'll protect you too." Papa assured.

"And I'll protect you." Archer said. "Because it sounds like you're smurfing into your 'nobility phase' pretty soon."

"What does that mean?" Papa asked.

"It means you're going into the state of mind where you say 'I'll die to keep my family alive.'" Archer huffed. "It's unsmurfy."

"Archer—"

"I'm serious! You're always doing that. I realize you want to protect the family. So do I. And I don't want to lose you. You're our father and our leader." Archer made sure Papa was looking her in the eye. "What's supposed to happen if you die because you're trying to protect us?"

"Then Gutsy will become the next Papa Smurf." Papa said, calming walking past her to his notes. "He is the firstborn, so he will take over as leader of our village. And you, being his mate, could technically be Mama Smurf."

Archer's eyes widened a little. "Me? Mama Smurf?"

"Technically, yes." Papa nodded.

"What if I'm not ready?" Archer asked. "I've battled crazy wizards and taken down a wide variety of beasts that wanted to eat me from bears to a dragon. What makes you think I'd be ready for being a mother?"

"You'd be a mother _figure_." Papa corrected. He walked back to his tomboy Smurfette and put a hand on her shoulder. "You're going to be fine. I know you will."

Archer looked up into his eyes. She wrapped her arms around Papa's neck. "Papa, I don't wanna lose you."

"You won't." Papa assured. "Just be strong, okay? I promised everything will be fine."

Archer sighed and pulled away. "It will be fine. Because you're going to live to see the village again."

Papa opened his mouth to speak, but only smiled and ruffled the arrowhead covered hat on Archer's head. They laughed. Then, Archer cocked her head to one side. She started towards the fire escape, Papa close behind. They reached the window and saw Patrick playing a strange lute of sorts, Clumsy on some drums (they assumed), and Brainy, Gutsy, and Grouchy dancing on the table as they sang.

"Men." Archer rolled her eyes.

"Boys." Papa corrected.

"Still….." Archer sighed. "It's nice to see they've found a way to distract themselves."

Papa nodded in agreement. "Indeed."

Grace came around the corner and smiled at Patrick and the boy Smurfs fun. But they paused when Smurfette and Smartette came around the corner.

"Hey guys!" Smurfette said cheerily. "How do like our new dresses?"

Smurfette wore a strapless white dress that was covered in sparkles. The skirt was pleated and swished around her knees, about the same length as her usual dress. A white ribbon was tied around her waist in a neat bow. A red flower was pinned in her hair. Smartette had the same red flower in her hair. She wore an old Cinderella doll's dress. It had thin straps and a swishy skirt that was royal blue. A light blue satin cloth covered the skirt of the dress.

Suddenly, the vent the girls stood on blew air up, making their skirts float up. Quickly, they pushed the skirt back down.

"Is there a draught in here?" Smurfette giggled. The air blew harder, sending the skirt flying again. The girls giggled and pushed their skirts down again before anyone could see their underwear. "Okay! That's not what I had in mind!"

"Oh dear!" Smartette laughed as she struggled to keep the dress around her ankles where it belonged.

The boys just ogled at the girls. Brainy looked like he would faint any minute now. "Are you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Gutsy asked slyly.

"Sorry boys!" Smurfette said sheepishly.

"Yeah, this wasn't part of the plan." Smartette added. They looked at the spot between them and each gave a high-pitched yelp.

"Oh yeah, dat cools de giblets!" Gutsy laughed as he mimicked the girls' position, the air blowing his kilt up. "Nothing like a cool breeze through my Enchanted Forest!" He turned and gave his tail a wiggle, much to everyone's amusement.

A noise from the computer alerted everyone's attention. Patrick rushed over and clicked a few things before making a strange noise. "Ah ha! It's approved!" he said incredulously.

"What?" Grace asked, a bit confused.

"She approved it! She approved the ad!" Patrick said happily.

Grace, realizing he meant Odile, suddenly gushed. "She loved it?"

"Well, she said 'approved'." Patrick clarified as he typed another message. "So, coming from her, that's loved!"

"Oh my goodness!" Grace squealed, hugging Patrick. The Smurfs cheered for their human friend, not noticing Clumsy trip over the computer and make some minor changes. With a good luck kiss from Grace, Patrick clicked a button, and the message was sent. Everyone let loose another cheer.

"Well done, Master Winslow." Papa congratulated as he and Archer approached.

"Nice goin', Patrick." Archer nodded.

"Hey guys!" Smurfette called. "Papa and Archer are back!"

"Papa!" Brainy called. "Are your calculations done?"

"Yeah!" Grouchy called hurriedly.

"We're nearly out of smurfberries." Gutsy reminded him.

"It's…..uh….proving more, um, difficult than I had hoped." Papa admitted.

"But, we _are_ going home, right?" Clumsy asked hopefully.

"Of course!" Papa assured. "Just, uh…not tonight." He hated seeing their sad faces. "Now, off to bed."

"Come on, Smurfs." Archer jerked her head to the couch.

The Smurfs exchanged disappointed and worried glances. They were so close, yet so far, to getting home. It seemed so much farther now. All they wanted was to see the other Smurfs and their own homes. But it seemed unattainable. Grace and Patrick helped put together some makeshift beds so they would be comfortable. They set out some candles and Papa lit them.

Brainy sighed. "I was hoping I'd be sleeping in my mushroom tonight."

"I miss the other Smurfs." Smurfette said sadly.

"Me too." Clumsy agreed as he snuggled into one of Patrick's slippers. "I've never spent the night away from home before."

"Well, there was last night." Grouchy pointed out, pulling one of Grace's knitted purses over him like a blanket. "But who could sleep?"

"Shh. Hush. Hush now, Smurfs." Papa said gently. "Everything's going to be just fine."

Smurfette sat up in her bed/Grace's slipper. "Papa? Do you really believe we're ever going to get home to the other Smurfs?"

"Don't worry." Papa assured. "We'll be reunited with the others soon enough." He climbed up the couch and sighed heavily. "If only the stars would align." He said to himself. He suddenly spotted Patrick standing at the corner, and he paused. Archer followed his gaze and locked eyes with Patrick. Patrick cast a sympathetic gaze. Papa only sighed and forced a small smile before turning to walk back up to the roof. Patrick turned and walked back down the hallway.

"I'll meet you up there in a bit." Archer told Papa.

"Very well." Papa nodded before disappearing. Archer turned to look at the Smurfs from her watch on the backrest of the couch.

Brainy sighed again, pulling his washcloth blanket over him and Smartette. "You know who I miss? Chef Smurf. Hefty Smurf. Hehe, Jokey Smurf."

"Greedy. Narrator." Smurfette added.

"Painter. Baker." Clumsy sighed wistfully.

"Harmony." Grouchy put in.

"Nosy." Smartette sighed. "Hehe, Party-Planner Smurf."

"Oh! I miss Complimentary Smurf." Brainy added. "He always has such nice things to say."

"I'll tell you who I _don't_ miss." Smurfette admitted. "Passive-Aggressive Smurf." The others voiced their agreements.

"He's always so nice." Clumsy sighed. "But when he leaves you feel bad."

"What about you, Archer?" Smurfette asked. "Is there anysmurf you _don't_ miss?"

Archer thought for a moment before shrugged. "Not really. I miss everysmurf."

"Even Grandpa Smurf?" Gutsy pointed out.

Everysmurf went silent. They all knew that, ever since Archer's attack on the village due to Gargamel's control, Grandpa and Archer hadn't gotten along very well. At all, actually. Grandpa refused to trust Archer, and Archer hated that Grandpa was so stubborn. More than once, Grandpa had talked with Papa about expelling Archer from the village. And, more than once, Papa had gotten into a heated argument with Grandpa about how Archer would stay if it was her decision. Archer often found herself sitting next to the chimney, listening to the two elders argue.

"Archer?" Clumsy piped up shyly. "Will you sing a lullaby to help us sleep?"

Archer smiled. "Sure thing. Which one?"

"How abou' dat Gaelic one you and I both know?" Gutsy suggested. The others nodded happily. Archer smiled and nodded. Her soft voice carried throughout the room as the Gaelic lyrics Papillon taught her floated into the Smurfs' ears.

As Archer sang, she stood and moved to Brainy. She gently removed his glasses and set them next to his head, pulling the blanket farther over the brainiac and his mate. Smartette had long since fallen asleep from pure exhaustion, with Brainy's arms wrapped around her in a protective embrace. Archer gently brushed her knuckles against Brainy's cheek and moved Smartette's hair from her face.

Archer moved to Clumsy next, making sure he was adequately covered by the slipper. He tried to stay awake a little while longer, but his eyes grew heavier and heavier until they closed completely. She gently kissed his forehead, earning a smile from her snoozing little brother.

She pulled the wool purse farther over Grouchy and hugged him. He tried to cross his arms and frown as he slept, but smiled softly when Archer turned and walked off.

She gently brushed Smurfette's bangs out of her face. The blonde-haired Smurfette smiled up at Archer before settling down to sleep. Archer patted Smurfette's head lovingly.

Last of all was Gutsy, using Elway as a blanket. He was humming softly along with Archer's singing, not looking the least bit tired. He smiled at his mate as she approached and helped her finish the final verse. Gutsy's smile grew wider. Archer kissed his cheek and gently coaxed him to lie down and sleep. She stood up and looked around at her sleeping family, satisfied she had gotten them to fall asleep.

"You'd make a great mom."

Archer looked up to see Patrick standing behind the couch, two coffee mugs in hand. "You think so?"

"Absolutely." Patrick nodded. "You wanna join me? I'm taking this up to Papa."

"Sure." Archer nodded, jogging up to where Patrick stood. He set a mug down and scooped Archer up, placing her on his shoulder and taking the cup. He climbed out the window and began his ascent up the fire escape. It was a silent walk up to the roof, where Papa continued to watch the stars. Archer and Patrick couldn't help but notice how distressed and exhausted he looked.

"Hey." Patrick finally said. Papa actually smiled and turned to him. "I'm guessing you have a long night ahead of you." Patrick held up one of the mugs in his hand. "You guys drink coffee?"

Papa laughed. "Is a Smurf's butt blue?"

Patrick cracked a smile while Archer rolled her eyes. Patrick walked up to Papa and set Archer next to her father. "So, tell me. That weird guy in the ratty bathrobe at the toy store?"

"Gargamel?" Papa clarified.

"He's not _really _a wizard, is he?" Patrick asked with a hopeful laugh.

"Not the smartest of sorcerers." Papa admitted.

"Understatement of the century." Archer added.

"But dangerous just the same." Papa said. Patrick set one of the mugs down and stuck a straw in it. Papa thanked him and took a drink, grateful for the warm feeling running down his chest. "Back home, I could hold him at bay with a spell or two. But here, without my books and potions, well..." Papa frowned and shook his head. "Today, we got lucky. But next time? Who knows?"

Patrick looked sympathetic. "Well, what are you gonna do?"

"I'll do anything and everything I can do to get my Smurfs home." Papa said firmly. "I won't _ever _give up. They're my family. And you _never _give up on family."

"That's right." Archer nodded. "I made that same promise. No stupid wizard is going to hurt them as long as I have anything to smurf about it."

Patrick smiled softly, but he looked distraught, even worried. "Doesn't it...freak you out sometimes? Having all those little guys depending on you? I mean, what if you screw up?" He looked hopelessly towards Papa. "How'd you know when you were ready?"

Papa only chuckled and sat at the edge of the bricks he stood on. "Here. Come sit on Papa's lap."

Archer busted out in a fit of laughter while the boys exchanged looks. "Oh, yeah. Right." Papa laughed. "Scratch that."

"Probably not the best idea." Patrick chuckled.

"Yeah." Papa nodded.

"You guys are dorks." Archer teased.

Papa rolled his eyes. "Let me ask you something." Papa told Patrick. "Why did you come for us today when your Grace called?"

"She needed me." Patrick said instantly. "I could hear it in her voice."

Papa nodded as he stood. "Well that's what being a papa is. When it comes time, you just do." Patrick still looked worried, but nodded. It was then that Archer understood how stressful being a parent could be: caring for your child, setting an example, keeping them safe, wondering how they will turn out and blaming yourself if it ends badly. _Now I know how Papa feels. _She thought. "And knowing what to do doesn't come from up here." Papa continued, pointing to his head. He jumped to a ledge closer to Patrick's chest. "It comes from here, where it matters most."

Patrick's eyebrows furrowed. "My spleen?"

Papa laughed. "No! Your heart! I'm trying to have a moment here, you whippersnapper!" He and Archer laughed.

Patrick smiled. "You're a good papa, Papa."

"And you'll be a good one too." Papa assured.

"No doubt about it." Archer agreed.

Patrick still looked worried. Pap and Archer were too. The three of them stared at the sky, lost in thought.


	9. Family Fights

**Chapter Nine- Family Fights**

Sassette stared out the window of the dining hall, gazing hopefully at the paths that led into the woods. Don Smurfo and the rest of the Smurflings approached her slowly and Don Smurfo put a hand on her shoulder.

"Smurfarina, you should get some-a sleep." Don Smurfo said gently.

"No way." Sassette sighed. "I wanna be awake when they get back."

"If they get back." Snappy muttered bitterly.

Don Smurfo sighed. Even though Papa and the others had disappeared just days ago, everysmurf couldn't help but feel like they wouldn't return. It was getting harder and harder to keep their hopes up. The only upside was that Gargamel seemed to have disappeared along with them; it used to be an upside, until Passive-Aggressive Smurf brought up that Gargamel might be Papa and the others. Don Smurfo was one of the most worried of the Smurfs; he was concerned about his Smurfarina, Archer, and wondered if she was all right. He had no doubt that she would be fine, but he knew how she acted.

"They're back!" Sassette squealed, rushing out the door. Don Smurfo, the Smurflings, and all the other Smurfs hurried out to meet the search party as they returned. But the search party (consisting of Hefty, Handy, Tracker, and Wild) didn't look very promising.

Sassette stopped in front of them, her face falling. "Where are Pappy and Archer and the others?"

Hefty sighed. "We don't know. We just don't know, Sassette."

Sassette's shoulders trembled, and tears started streaming down her cheeks. Don Smurfo put a hand on her shoulder, but she simply turned and ran off to the Smurflings' house, sobbing uncontrollably.

"There was really nothing?" Grandpa asked as he stepped forward. "Not even tracks or anything?"

"Not the slightest clue." Tracker shook his head.

"It's like they just went 'poof' and disappeared." Handy shrugged. Wild sniffed and whimpered.

"It is all right." Don Smurfo nodded hopefully. "We will-a search tomorrow."

"What if they're already smurfed?" Weepy cried.

"They're not!" Hefty snapped.

"If they are, I wouldn't be surprised." Grandpa huffed. "What with Archer being with them." Many of the Smurfs groaned inwardly. Not again.

"Are you really going to blame Archer for this?" Handy scoffed.

"She's a walking, talking confounded contradiction!" Grandpa insisted. "She talks about protecting us and yet she smurfs us into trouble left, right, and center!"

"She's _always_ been there for us." Hefty protested. Wild barked in agreement.

"Even I have to agree." Tracker noted. "She's punched me in the mouth more times than I can count, but she's always there to smurf us out of trouble."

"She would-a give her life for us." Don Smurfo added.

"She would run and leave you behind if she had to choose between your life and her sorry smurf." Grandpa huffed as he turned to walk off.

"Open yer eyes ya old coot!" Farmer suddenly shouted as he stepped forward. The Smurfs all gave a collective gasp. _No one_ talked to Grandpa Smurf like that. Only Papa was brave enough to do so.

Grandpa turned to the brave Smurf and glared. "What did you say?"

"Open. Yer. Eyes." Farmer emphasized. "Ah don' care if ya'll don' like Arch. Ye know what yer problem is? Ya don' know a darn thin' abou' fergiveness."

"How can I forgive her for—"

"'Cause she's family!" Farmer shouted. Everysmurf recoiled at his sharp tone. "Ah don' care if Ah hafta go ou' there an' find 'em myself. When they come back, Ah'll be the firs' one ta welcome Archer home."

* * *

The Smurfs hummed and whistled their favorite tunes as they arranged the various flowers Clumsy had grown out on the fire escape. Papa was still up on the roof doing calculations; Archer, on the other hand, was tying strings of flowers to her arrows and firing them into the ceiling so that streams of flowers hung from the ceiling. Smartette and Brainy worked together to pushed a flower pot into place on the coffee table.

Clumsy was pushing one last pot of dainty little flowers into place when he spotted Grace and Patrick coming down the hall. "Sh! Sh, sh! Here they come!" He suddenly slid down the makeshift ladder to the floor. "Here they come!" The Smurfs paused in their work and craned their necks to see the two humans come around the corner.

"Whoa." Patrick gawked. He and Grace were more than surprised to see their apartment covered from floor to ceiling with flowers of every kind, no doubt the handiwork of the blue beings that walked about the room. Even Elway had joined the fun; he carried large pink flowers over to Gutsy to tuck into a vase.

"Pretty smurfy if I do say so myself." Brainy said proudly.

"Oh my goodness!" Grace giggled. "Clumsy?"

"Blue thumbs!" Clumsy laughed as he admired his handiwork.

"This is unbelievable!" Grace laughed as she looked all around the room.

"I think there's too much pink." Grouchy huffed.

"You _would _think that." Archer rolled her eyes.

"Just because your name is Grouchy doesn't mean you always have to _be _grouchy." Clumsy said.

"Yeah, it _does_." Grouchy protested.

"Oh hush up you guys." Smartette laughed. "There are plenty of other colors."

"You're just saying that." Grouchy insisted.

"Smurfette." Grace knelt down to the blond-haired creature as she arranged some white flowers. "High five!" Smurfette looked down at her four-fingered hand and cocked her head. Grace shrugged. "High four!"

"High four!" Smurfette laughed as she pressed her palm against Grace's fingers.

"Great news!" Papa suddenly called as he leaped down onto the armrest of the couch. "The stars have revealed the perfect time to smurf the blue moon!"

The Smurfs erupted into cheers. Grouchy actually hugged Brainy. Archer jumped over to the coffee table and put Smartette in a headlock, ruffling her hair. Grouchy soon realized what he was doing and quickly let Brainy go.

"I never doubted it for a second." He laughed nervously.

"It has to be done tonight." Papa explained as he jumped down to the coffee table. "Between first star and high moon. That's our only chance. But, we'll need a magic spell that works in this realm to open the portal home."

_Wish I had packed Papa's books in my quiver. _Archer thought. "Where do we find that?"

Papa turned to Patrick. "Master Winslow, a question, please."

"Yeah, shoot." Patrick nodded as he and Grace sat down before them.

"Is there a place that sells spells?" Papa asked.

"Um...no." Patrick shook his head.

"Is there a place that proffers potions?" Papa tried.

"Yeah...no." Patrick felt a little guilty, but he had to remind himself that they were in New York, not Camelot.

Papa thought again. "How about old books?"

Patrick thought for a moment. "Wait, there's an antique bookshop right near where I work!"

"Yes!" Grace nodded. "Doctor..."

"Dr. Wong's something." Patrick finished.

"Perfect!" Papa nodded. "That'll do!"

"Oh, hear that, boys?" Smurfette said happily as she leaped into Papa's arms. "We're almost home!"

"Yeah!" Clumsy and Brainy cheered.

"I love being almost home!" Grouchy agreed.

"Yahoo!" Archer laughed.

"Hey!" Gutsy called as he came riding up on Elway. "Smurf hug!"

"Oh, I love you guys!" Smurfette giggled.

The Smurfs laughed and cheered, gathering in a group hug. Smartette and Archer each planted a kiss on their mate's cheek. Archer ruffled the hat on Clumsy's head. Patrick and Grace could only smile warmly at the sight.

Papa turned to Patrick. "Bring it in, big fella!" Patrick tried to protest, but Grace and the Smurfs kept encouraging him.

"If I can do it, you can do it!" Grouchy pointed out.

Patrick finally gave in and moved to kneel down in front of the Smurfs, his arms open to scoop them up. Then, without warning, the Smurfs leaped onto his chest and knocked him back into the couch. He started laughing holding the Smurfs in his arms and held them close. Grace gigged at the sight.

"Dat's it, laddie." Gutsy laughed.

"I knew you could do it!" Archer chortled.

"Oh, what's that?" Smurfette murmured as she climbed to the armrest of the couch.

Patrick paid no attention. For the first time in who knows how long, he was actually enjoying himself. He couldn't think of anything that could ruin the moment...

"Oh look!" Smurfette called. "We don't have to _make _a Blue Moon! We've already got one!"

"What?" Gutsy asked.

"Really?" Grouchy said hopefully.

"Smurfette, it's the middle of the morning!" Archer protested as the Smurfs climbed to where Smurfette stood. Grace and Patrick looked out the window and, sure enough, there was a Blue Moon right across the street.

"Look guys!" Smurfette pointed to the moon. "Right over there!"

"No that isn't." Patrick muttered. He suddenly jumped to his feet and rushed to the window. Grace stared worriedly after him.

"Hey, Smurfette's right." Clumsy said. "Look at the Blue Moon!"

"I don't think that's the right kind of moon." Smartette pointed out. "It's not even dark out."

"That's the wrong ad!" Patrick suddenly said. He looked back at Grace and suddenly ran to his office.

"Um, Patrick!" Archer called. "We should warn you—"

Patrick pulled the doors to his office open and jumped at the sight. The walls were painted yellow with green hills and Smurf mushroom houses. Paper butterflies hung from the ceiling. Baby toys littered the ground. A crib was set up right underneath the window. Patrick and Grace shared a look. Grace thought it looked adorable, but she didn't think now was the best time to bring it up.

"What happened in my office?" Patrick demanded.

"We fixed it for the baby!" Smurfette said proudly as the Smurfs approached the office doors. "Another Smurf hug!"

"No. No, no, no." Patrick moaned. "This isn't happening. This _isn't _happening."

"Something wrong, Patrick?" Archer asked, concerned.

Patrick clicked away at his computer and the Smurfs saw a picture of the Blue Moon, the same one they saw outside just moments ago. "Someone sent this to the ad agency last night!" Patrick realized. He looked to the Smurfs. "Who messed with my computer?"

The Smurfs looked to each other in confusion, each of them denying that they did it. Then, the sound of whistling reached their ears, and they almost groaned. Simultaneously, the Smurfs turned to glare/look sympathetically at the culprit: Clumsy.

"Uh oh." Gutsy said in a low, ominous voice. Archer stomped on his foot.

"Clumsy?" Archer asked hopefully.

"I...uh..." Clumsy gulped a little. "I mighta...sorta...tripped?"

"Yeah?" Patrick scoffed. "Well, you mighta sorta just got me fired. You sent the wrong file!"

Clumsy cringed at his tone. Archer cast Patrick a glare.

"Patrick," Grace said soothingly. "It was just an accident."

"What am I supposed to do, Grace?" Patrick said, his voice rising in volume. "You said that they would bring good luck? This is _anything _but good!" Patrick put a hand to his forehead. "I never should've let this happen. I should've said no. I—" His head suddenly hit a paper butterfly and he swatted it away in frustration. "I never wanted a house full of little people running around!"

Grace stared at him with wide eyes, and Patrick realized he had pointed to her when he said that last part. Her…..and the baby she carried.

"Real smooth, big guy." Archer huffed. This time, Gutsy was the one that stomped on her foot.

"Blue!" Patrick said hurriedly. "Little...blue..." He finally gave up and hurried to his room.

"Okay, whoa!" Grace scoffed. "Patrick!" Patrick didn't really listen. He was too busy pulling on his boots. "Wh-what are you doing?" Grace asked.

"I'm going to try and save my job." Patrick almost growled.

The Smurfs appeared at the doorway, having followed the humans. "We never intended to be a burden, Master Winslow." Papa said sincerely. Patrick only half-listened as he pulled on his jacket.

Clumsy stepped up sheepishly. "I'm smurfily sorry about what I—"

"Stop saying 'smurf' for everything!" Patrick suddenly interrupted. "_What _does that even mean? Smurf! Smurfity smurf smurf smurf!"

The Smurfs gasped collectively. "Dere's no call fer dat kind of language, laddie!" Gutsy scolded.

Patrick was at a loss for words before groaning in frustration and stomping from the room. The Smurfs hurried out of the way as Patrick rushed out the door, Grace close behind.

Grouchy glared at Clumsy. "Nice going."

"You really should be more careful, Clumsy." Smartette scolded gently.

Clumsy looked down, shuffling his feet. "I...I..."

"Oh, Clumsy." Brainy shook his head. "How can you be so—"

"Clumsy?" Archer interrupted. "Like his name suggests?"

"Exactly!" Brainy nodded. Archer whacked him on the head with her bow. "Ouch!"

"Now, now, that's enough." Papa said calmly. "I think we should work on getting to the bookstore."

"But we don't know where the bookstore is." Brainy pointed out.

"Grace can help us." Smurfette suggested.

"Done." Papa nodded. He walked off to the living room, the others close behind. Clumsy dragged his feet a little as he trudged after them. Archer hung back and put a comforting arm around his shoulders, smiling. Clumsy's eyes stayed downcast. When Grace returned, she apologized again and again for Patrick's behavior and helped the Smurfs find the bookstore on the computer.

"Take this train to Chinatown." Grace explained. "And it should be behind this grocery store. Should I write this down?"

"No need." Brainy assured. "I've got it memorized!"

"Let's go, then!" Smartette said happily. "The sooner we find this book, the sooner we smurf home!"

"Will you guys be okay?" Grace asked worriedly.

"Of course!" Archer assured as the Smurfs hurried to the door.

"Why don' ye stay here with Clumsy?" Gutsy suggested.

Clumsy and Archer suddenly stopped. "What?" Clumsy asked.

The others halted and looked back. "You think after what you just smurfed we'd let you come?" Grouchy scoffed.

Clumsy tried to protest. "But I—"

"Not a chance in smurf!" Grouchy snapped.

Papa cast Grouchy a stern glare before looking kindly towards his smaller son. "Clumsy, stay with Grace, please. It'll be safer here than out there." Clumsy opened his mouth to protest, but he saw that nosmurf would support him. Besides, he had done enough damage as it was. So he only nodded and took a step back, closer to Grace.

"Safer for him?" Archer demanded. "Or safer for _you_?"

"Archer," Clumsy said glumly. "You don't have to—"

"They can't blame you for being who you are!" Archer insisted. She continued to glare at the rest of her present family. "Are you going to criticize Grouchy for being a grump all day? Or forbid Brainy from experimenting with potions because he caused something to blow up?" Archer's hand tightened around her bow. "Will you take my bow away just because you don't feel safe when I hold it?"

"Archer, it's safe for everyone." Papa assured. "Gargamel's still out there and we can't risk—"

"Can't risk what?" Archer snarled. "Your vision coming true?"

Papa's eyes hardened. He sent a clear message to his reckless Smurfette before him: _don't even think about it. _But Archer didn't care; she was at the end of her rope and she wasn't going to stand for it anymore. At the same time, she knew how desperate Papa was to keep his Smurfs safe, and not revealing his vision would decrease the amount of stress already on everysmurf's shoulders.

Archer stepped back and stood beside Clumsy, standing tall and defiant. "If Clumsy stays, then so will I."

"Yer not serious." Gutsy scoffed.

"I'm dead serious." Archer insisted.

"Archer..." Clumsy breathed.

"You are being forced to stay behind because you're, as Papa says, at risk." Archer reasoned. "Since I want to protect this family, I will stay to protect you. I'm sure Papa can take care of the others."

Papa wanted to ask Archer to come, but he saw no point in doing so. So he turned and made his way towards the front door, softly calling "Come along, Smurfs." Grouchy and Brainy followed close behind their father. Smartette started walking towards Archer, but Archer stopped her.

"You go with them." Archer ordered gently. "They'll need your magic skills."

"But yours are far better than mine." Smartette protested bitterly. "You'd be more useful than me."

"Your powers are just as strong as mine or Brainy's." Archer said firmly. "Go. With. Them. You need to learn independence! So go with them and get that stupid spell book so we can smurf home."

Smartette still looked nervous. "But—"

"_Now, Smartette._" Archer growled, shoving Smartette towards the door. Smartette looked a little hurt, but ran off to catch up with her mate. Gutsy locked eyes with Archer, hoping she would change her mind. He felt guilty for making her so angry, but also a little infuriated that she was so stubborn. He opened his mouth to speak, but found no words to speak that would make it better. But when Archer smiled softly, he knew she bear no ill will against him and everything would be alright. So he simply nodded in farewell and hurried after his kin.

Grace, who had done nothing more than watch the spectacle, finally sighed. "I'm sorry that things got this way."

"No worries." Archer assured. She put a friendly arm around Clumsy's shoulders and pulled him into a side hug. "We stick together. Just you wait; this'll all blow over and we'll be good and smurfy."


	10. Bookstore Disaster

**Chapter Ten- Bookstore Disaster**

"Which way to the bookstore, Brainy?" Papa asked as they journeyed in the shadows of the streets.

"According to the searching device," Brainy explained as they dodged bicyclists, pedestrians, and cars. "We take the F machine two dots past the red circle to Chinaland!"

"China_town, _Bird Brain." Grouchy corrected.

"Smurftito, smurftato." Brainy waved it off. They continued to run until they finally reached what Grace called the "subway station". Just as she described, it was crowded, busy, and fast-moving. Still, it only took a few minutes for the Smurfs to find the right train. They picked up the pace as the doors started closing.

"Let's go, let's go!" Grouchy urged.

"Mind de gap!" Gutsy called.

"Wait. Are we sure about this?" Brainy asked worriedly.

"What?" Smurfette asked.

They suddenly jumped, just making it into the metal carriage. But Grouchy, Brainy, and Gutsy weren't so lucky; the door caught them before they could get inside.

"Oh, my!" Smurfette cried.

"Not happy!" Grouchy called.

Once the three Smurfs had been pulled from the doors, the six of them huddled under a seat, staying as quiet as they could. Smartette stayed close to Brainy or Papa at all times, her eyes darting around at all the people. Papa took her hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze. She smiled softly.

Gutsy, who became increasingly restless with every passing second, finally gave in. "Psst! Come on, Brainy! Let's poke around dis great steel carriage!"

"Is it safe?" Brainy asked worriedly as he followed his bulkier built brother.

"Of course it is!" Gutsy assured. Suddenly, the train jerked to a halt. Papa, Smartette, Grouchy, and Smurfette were forced a few steps forward. Gutsy and Brainy suddenly somersaulted past them, a person's bag close behind. The other Smurfs watched amusedly (and worriedly in Smartette's case) as Gutsy jumped out of the way just in time; Brainy, on the other hand, got squished in an awkward position between the bag and the end of the bench.

"Dat was great!" Gutsy laughed quietly.

"Ouch." Brainy groaned.

* * *

"Here you go." Grace set a plate of cookies onto the table. "I probably shouldn't have made so many, considering your size."

"Not a problem." Archer assured, taking a large bite out of one cookie. "I'm so hungry I could eat a mountain."

Clumsy nibbled on a small piece of the cookie. "I'm not that hungry."

"You gotta eat something." Archer pointed out.

"And you can't be upset for what happened." Grace assured. "I'm sure Patrick will sort things out."

"If you ask me," Archer swallowed another bite. "I think that ad with the Blue Moon looks _much _smurfier."

"Yeah, but his boss has certain expectations." Grace explained.

"Then she needs to lighten up." Archer shrugged as she continued eating.

"Archer, you should've gone with the other Smurfs." Clumsy insisted. "I thought you wanted to protect them."

"I do." Archer nodded. "But I'm fed up with the Smurfs giving you grief about being a klutz. If they can't accept you for who you are, why should I offer sympathy? What smurfs around comes around."

Clumsy looked down. "I'm not worth it." Grace stared at Clumsy sadly and gently patted his head.

Archer put her hands on Clumsy's shoulders and turned him to face her. "You _are _worth it. You're my little brother. And I'll always protect you. Understand?"

Clumsy finally smiled and hugged Archer tightly. "Thanks, Archer."

* * *

"I hope we find this place soon." Grouchy complained from his popcorn box. "I can't see out of this—" _CLANG! _"Oh for Smurf's sake!"

The others could only laugh from their own popcorn boxes as Grouchy stumbled back from the pole he just hit.

"I thought dat's why we left Clumsy behind." Gutsy laughed.

"It smells like butter in here." Smurfette grimaced.

"Where do you suppose this magic bookstore could be?" Brainy wondered aloud. They suddenly stopped when some people passed by.

"Wait a minute." Gutsy piped up.

"There it is!" Smurfette cried, pointing across the street at the sign that said, _Wong's Mystical Emporium._

"It's closed." Brainy realized with a groan.

"Figures." Grouchy huffed.

"We have to find a way in." Papa said simply. "Come on!"

They hurried across the street and disposed of their popcorn box disguises and examined the door and windows of the store. They only found one way to get in: a rectangular, metal slot in the door. So they stacked their popcorn boxes and used them to climb up to the slot. Papa pushed his way through and tumbled to the ground inside the shop.

"I'm getting too old for this." Papa groaned as he stood. Smurfette and Grouchy yelped as they followed. Brainy came in next, followed by Gutsy who landed on top of his bespectacled brother.

"Ow!" Brainy snapped. "Gutsy!"

"Brainy!" Gutsy whined teasingly.

"Lookout below!" Smartette called as she tumbled inside. Brainy stood up in time to catch her. The Smurfs slowly started walking inside, looking around at the books, artifacts, statues, and other strange items around the shop.

Brainy made a face. "This place looks creepy to me."

"I agree." Smartette whimpered slightly. Brainy put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"It's not creepy." Gutsy protested. "It's different. An' I like it!"

Grouchy huffed. "Let's just get the book and get _out _of here."

"You're right." Papa nodded. "This book of spells is our ticket home."

"I wonder if this Wong guy is a great wizard." Smartette wondered aloud. "He's got a lot of smurfy stuff."

"We should split up." Smurfette suggested. "Smartette and I will go upstairs and you guys look at the books down here."

"Shout if you smurf something." Papa instructed. They all nodded and hurried off in different directions, scanning the books along the shelves. Smartette and Smurfette each took a different stairway to look upstairs.

As the Smurfs searched for the book, Smartette's mind wandered. She kept thinking about what Archer told her: be strong, be independent, be confident. Archer herself said that Smartette's magic was powerful. But Smartette was still afraid; there were things that scared her beyond her smurf, like Gargamel. Then, Smartette remembered something Archer said once.

_"Being brave is nothing more than looking your fears in the eye and saying outright, 'I ain't afraid of you'." She said. "Take your fears by the horns and wrestle it to the ground."_

Smartette smiled, staring off into space. She thought about all the times Archer had beaten Gargamel into the ground, making it look so easy. She couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous Archer made Gargamel look. And she realized that she _could _be strong and brave, just like Archer.

* * *

"That's not it. That's not it." Grouchy muttered as he ran across a bookshelf. "Hey! Oh, no, that's not it."

"Look at all these amazing books!" Brainy sighed as he ran across some books. "It's gotta be in here somewhere!" He opened an alchemy book and grunted in disappointment. "No, this isn't it. You see anything, Smurfette?"

"Nothin' up here, guys!" Smurfette called. "Lookout below!" She slid down the railing and onto the tables. "Smartette's still looking, I suppose."

"I've got somethin', lads!" Gutsy piped up from the top of a shelf.

"Great job, Gutsy!" Papa congratulated as the others gathered around. Gutsy pushed a blue book off the shelf and it landed on the table the Smurfs stood on. He jumped down to the table and propped the book up on two small statues.

Brainy took a look at the cover. "_L'Histoire des Schtroumpfs_." Papa and Gutsy opened the book, and they saw a picture of a middle-aged man on the first page. "Peyo..." Brainy read. Papa turned another page and they all gasped.

"That's us!" Smurfette gasped.

It _was _them. Their mushroom houses, the dam, the bridge, their family, their songs, and more. Everything that they did and some of their adventures they went on, all recorded by this Peyo person.

"Yes, this is the one!" Papa realized, pulling out a piece of parchment and a pencil from his hat. Meanwhile, the Smurfs continued to stare in awe.

"Look at that!" Gutsy pointed to an arrangement of pictures that seemed to tell the story of Clumsy and Brainy at the cave of the Darkness Monster. More pages were turned, and they saw the Dance of the Hundred Smurfs, Chef and Baker in their kitchens, the lyrics to the songs they loved to sing. Papa continued to scribble things down on his parchment.

"Well, I'll be smurfed." Grouchy breathed.

"The secret runes are hidden in the drawings." Papa explained.

"You see all that in there?" Grouchy asked incredulously. All he could see were drawings and notes about his family.

"Look here, at the patterns on this page." Papa pointed to another arrangement of pictures.

* * *

Smartette focused as hard as she could, squeezing her eyes shut and muttering under her breath. But all she could create was little sparks of electricity between her palms. She growled in frustration, stomping her foot. She ran her fingers through her hair, wringing her hat in her hands a little; she looked inside her hat and noticed her colored pencils tucked in the pockets Papa had sewn inside.

Smartette frowned in determination and pulled her hat back over her head. She closed her eyes and concentrated once more. As she did, she thought back to when Brainy confessed his love to her; their walk along the River Smurf and how he had kissed her. Instantly, a warm feeling spread across her chest and throughout her body.

And when she opened her eyes, a blue ball of energy was resting between her palms.

Smartette laughed and launched the energy, knocking over a bookshelf. She squealed with joy, jumping around. She did it, she finally did it. She skipped and danced around the table she stood on, laughing and shouting with joy.

"AAAAHHHHH! It's Gargamel!"

Smartette whipped around. That was Gargamel's voice coming from downstairs...which means that...

Smartette bolted towards the stairs and suddenly tumbled down them in her hurry. She pushed herself to her feet and rushed in the direction of her family's screams; Gargamel's shouts echoed through the shop, and Smartette was suddenly wishing Wong was around to help them.

_Hang on, guys. _Smartette pleaded. _Here I come. If I could only find you. _Luckily, she _did _find them. She rounded a corner just in time to see Papa take the blast Gargamel sent towards the Smurfs and send it bouncing back to the wizard. The same blast ricocheted from the wand to a bookshelf, knocking it over onto Gargamel. "Whoa! Go Papa." Then, she noticed her family darting into another room. "Hey! Guys! Wait for me!" Suddenly, Azrael landed between her and her family. She screamed as she skidded to a halt, turning and running from the cat. "Bad kitty! Bad kitty!"

* * *

"We gotta go!" Smurfette screamed as they shoved the door open just enough for them to all slip through. "Move!"

"Run!" Papa urged.

"Let's get out of here!" Gutsy called.

"Faster, faster!" Grouchy shouted. Gutsy led the way, towards a small metal grate that led to a pipe leading from the room. None of them had the slightest clue of where the pipe led, but anywhere was better than trapped in a room with Gargamel. So Gutsy hurried to the metal gate and unlocked it, herding everyone inside.

Papa looked back at the sound of Gargamel shouting, most likely as he tried to get the bookshelf off him. He knew then and there that, with the dragon wand in Gargamel's possession, his Smurfs would never be safe enough to even step foot outside, much less open a portal home. He hated that he had to do this, but he and Archer shared a mutual desire to protect their family at all costs. And they meant _all _costs.

_Please understand, Archer._ Papa pleaded. He pulled from his hat the parchment that contained the spell to get his children home. "Brainy! Take the spell, brew the potion, and smurf the moon tonight." He pushed the parchment into Brainy's unwilling hands. "It _has _to be tonight!"

"M-me?" Brainy exclaimed. "Smurf the moon?" He shook his head feverishly, trying to return the parchment to his master of magic. "No, no...I-I'm not ready!"

"You have to be!" Papa insisted, refusing the parchment and shoving Brainy into the pipe with the other Smurfs.

"SMURFS!" Gargamel bellowed as he burst inside.

"Papa…." Smurfette whimpered.

"Go!" Papa ordered, shutting the gate. "And no matter what happens," he locked the gate to stop Gutsy from pushing it open. "Do _not _come back for me."

"What?" Gutsy demanded. Papa noticed the fear and desperation in his eyes; he didn't want Papa to leave. But Papa only turned from his Smurfs, ignoring their horrified cries.

"What're you waiting for, Gargamel?" Papa challenged, marching bravely up to the wizard.

"Come to papa," Gargamel growled triumphantly. "Papa!" He thrust the dragon wand forward, sending forth a bolt of blue electricity. The end of the bolt formed into a sort of hand and grabbed Papa. He shouted at the sudden burst of pain, gritting his teeth.

He heard Smurfette scream in terror and turned just enough to see his Smurfs one last time. "Just go!" He shouted, his heart breaking at the wild terror dancing in their eyes.

"Papa!" Smurfette cried. She desperately reached through the bars of the grate. "No!"

"Papa!" Grouchy shouted.

Brainy could only stare in horror. His hands trembled as he clutched the parchment Papa gave him.

Gutsy stared with horror, but he knew they couldn't stay much longer; Gargamel would still be able to get them if they stayed where they were. So he cast one final look towards his father before taking Smurfette's arm and gently dragging her away. "Keep movin', lass. Do as Papa said." Grouchy and Brainy looked about as eager as Smurfette, but slowly turned to walk back. Brainy tucked the parchment into his hat.

"Papa!" Smurfette tried one last time to reach for her papa, but Gutsy took her hand and gently led her away, looking as distraught as she was.

Brainy looked over to Smartette, to see how she was handling the situation, but was horrified to see she wasn't there. "Where's Smartette?"

Gutsy paused briefly before continuing to move. "We hafta keep moving. We're just going to have ta trust dat she got away."

"We can't leave her!" Brainy shouted, turning to run back down the pipe. Grouchy suddenly caught Brainy and picked him up, hugging his smaller brother to his chest.

"Come on, Brainy." Grouchy said softly. "Let's go."

"No!" Brainy screamed. "Smartette! SMARTETTE!"

Smurfette started crying softly, Gutsy's arm around her shoulders. Brainy continued to scream, but Gutsy could hear Grouchy muttering "I hate this. I hate this _so much_." Gutsy swallowed back his own tears, trying to uphold the image of a strong leader, seeing how he had been forced into such a position.

_Oh Papa. _He inwardly sighed. _Why did you do this to me?_

* * *

"Is that all you've got, Gargamel?" Papa growled, staring defiantly into Gargamel's eyes. He fought to stay conscious, the power from the bolt coursing through his body.

"Hey!"

Gargamel suddenly turned, Papa still in the wand's grasp. They were both surprised to see Smartette standing behind them, glaring at Gargamel.

"Put my papa down!" Smartette ordered.

"Or what?" Gargamel scoffed.

"Smartette!" Papa shouted, pain laced in his voice from the wand's power. "Run! Get out of here!"

"No." Smartette growled. "I'm not afraid of him anymore."

"And what do you plan to do, little Smartette?" Gargamel laughed. "Smurf me to death?"

"Yeah." Smartette nodded. "With this!" She created the ball of energy in her palms and launched it. It nailed Gargamel in the nose and he stumbled back a bit, dropping Papa in the process. Smartette grabbed Papa's arm and pulled him along as she ran.

"That was amazing!" Papa complimented.

"Thanks!" Smartette smiled. "I just got it down!"

She and Papa sudden skidded to a halt when Azrael reappeared, snarling at them and swiping his claws. Smartette tried to create another energy ball, but a force suddenly lifted her off her feet and threw her and Papa into a stack of books. She hit the ground hard, her head spinning and her vision suddenly fuzzy. She tried to get to her feet, but her limbs refused to work for her. She looked to her right and saw a blurry, blue and red blob struggling to stand. She heard cruel laughter and looked up. All she saw was a blackish blob and then a flash of electric blue light.

Then, everything went dark.


	11. Rescue Mission

**Chapter Eleven- Rescue Mission**

"AAAAHHHHH!"

Brainy tumbled out of the pipe, followed by Gutsy. Smurfette and Grouchy landed a little hard as they joined them. The four remaining Smurfs were tired, overwhelmed, and completely distraught. In mere seconds, they lost the most important person in their lives to their worst enemy. Their minds played cruel tricks to them, forcing them to think about what kind of torture their father would go through. Worst of all, for Brainy especially, what kind of pain Smartette would be put through.

Brainy sniffed and stood up slowly, readjusting his glasses. "What's gonna happen to Papa and Smartette?"

"Papa told us to smurf the moon." Grouchy reminded him. His eyes were slightly red. "And that's exactly what we're gonna do. Smartette would want us to do the same."

"C'mon!" Gutsy urged, pain laced in his voice. "We don' 'ave much time."

"Come on?" Brainy asked, nervously wringing his hands and looking around fearfully. "Come on where?"

"How are we gonna get back to Clumsy and Archer?" Smurfette asked hopelessly.

Gutsy turned and walked a few steps away, lost in thought. How _could _they get back to them? They were miles from Patrick and Grace's mushroom, with no way to get there fast enough. It was already night time; the subway wouldn't get them there fast enough. What would Archer have done?

_Archer wouldn't have let Papa get captured. _Gutsy thought bitterly. He looked down and his face finally broke into smiles. He looked back at his brothers and sister. "We ride! Come on!" He suddenly jumped...right onto one of four pigeons resting on a crate below them. "Be still, bird!" Gutsy ordered gently. The bird was definitely surprised to suddenly have a passenger, but relaxed soon after.

"I don't think they're friendly!" Grouchy protested.

"Well, neither am I!" Gutsy scoffed.

"But they carry disease!" Brainy complained.

"Hiya!" Gutsy urged his pigeon to fly. "And Smurfs! Let's ride!"

Grouchy and Smurfette jumped onto their own pigeons and took off after Gutsy, a little unsteadily. The fourth bird started taking off, but Brainy hesitated.

"But I'm not sure I can do this!" Brainy whimpered.

"You can do it, Brainy!" Smurfette called. "Come on!"

Brainy finally jumped and caught the pigeon's feet, hanging on for dear life. "According to my calculations, this is dangerous!"

* * *

_ZIP!_

_SHLUNK!_

"Nice shot." Grace complimented.

"Thanks." Archer nodded, staring at the orange she had just shot for the thousandth time. She marched up and yanked it from the fruit for the thousandth time. She looked into her quiver and found she still had quite a few arrows left, thankfully for her. She glanced at Clumsy, staring worriedly out the window. He hadn't moved from his spot on the table since the sun had set. The others still hadn't returned from the bookstore. Truthfully, Archer was worried as well. She knew they should have come home by now. Unless something happened to them...a thought Archer dreaded.

Clumsy finally stood up and sighed worriedly. "It's getting dark."

"Yeah." Grace agreed. "Yeah, I think we better go look for them."

"Yeah." Clumsy nodded. Archer only nodded in agreement. But before they could move, the front door suddenly opened, revealing Patrick. Archer stepped in front of Clumsy as the man stepped forward.

"Hi." Patrick said weakly. "Where are the others?"

"We think they're still at the bookstore." Grace explained in a soft voice.

Patrick nodded sighed. "Listen, Grace, I—" There was a beeping sound, and Patrick groaned as he took out his cell phone. He looked a little fearful as he put the phone to his ear. "Hey, Odile."

Archer, Clumsy, and Grace winced as a string of angry words came from the phone, no doubt from this Odile person.

_Yikes. _Archer shook her head small. _What kinda gal is he working for?_

"Listen." Patrick calmly interrupted his boss. "Listen, before you fire me, I know that the ads that ran weren't the ads I sent. But, they're the ads I _should _have sent; the ads I almost _did _send. But I didn't 'cause...I second-guessed myself." Grace stared at her husband with a small, surprised smile. Archer and Clumsy shared a quick look. "I gave you what I thought you wanted instead of what I thought was right." Patrick continued. "But this _is _right. It means something to me and...I don't know, I think it's gonna mean something to others too." He looked towards Grace with a soft gaze. "It's not just a moon, Odile. It's a Blue Moon. 'Once in a blue moon.' That means that there are only a few moments in your life when something truly memorable, truly _magical_, happens to you." He gently placed a hand on Grace's stomach, where their child rested. Clumsy smiled up at the two mates. Archer pulled him into a side-hug.

"And if you hesitate, if you're afraid, you might just miss it." Patrick finished. "That's what that image means. Don't let those Blue Moon moments pass you by." He looked down at Archer and Clumsy. The klutzy Smurf smiled sheepishly; Patrick only patted his head gently. Archer smiled and nodded approvingly; Patrick mouthed _Thank you._

_"I will call you back to tell you if you're fired." _Odile's voice said sharply.

Patrick sighed and hung up his phone, stuffing it in his pocket. Grace put her arms around his neck, smiling up at her husband. "I so smurfin' love you." They laughed and kissed.

Archer pulled Clumsy into a bone-crushing hug. "I smurfin' love you too, Clumsy!"

"I...can't...breathe!" Clumsy wheezed.

The four of them jumped when a lamp was suddenly knocked over. They turned and saw the Smurfs fly in on some pigeons.

"Whoa, bird!" Grouchy yelped. "Watch out for the—OUCH!"

It seemed that only Gutsy's and Smurfette's pigeons landed gracefully. They thanked their steeds and the birds flew out the windows. Brainy pulled the parchment Papa had given him from his hat. "Look! We got the incantation!"

Archer, Clumsy, Grace, and Patrick were happy for a moment before Patrick suddenly noticed something. "Where's Papa?"

"Where's Smartette?" Grace added worriedly.

"Gargamel's got 'em." Grouchy announced bitterly.

"What?" Patrick asked, confused. Then, he remembered that the wizard chasing the Smurfs was named Gargamel, and he became worried.

"Oh, no!" Clumsy gasped as he and Archer jumped from the table.

"What do you mean, 'Gargamel's got 'em'?" Archer demanded.

"He took them to someplace called BellVeeDaRay Castle!" Smurfette cried.

"He's gonna..." Grouchy couldn't even finish the sentence; he desperately tried to swallow the sob in his throat. Smurfette couldn't stop her own.

"_Don't _say it." Gutsy pleaded.

Grace's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "BellVeeDaRay? What is BellVeeDaRay?"

"BellVee...Belve..." Patrick suddenly realized. "He's taking him to _Belvedere _Castle in Central Park."

"To extract their essence!" Brainy added despairingly.

"What?" Grace gasped. "Well, we have to go get them!"

"No!" Smurfette protested. "Gargamel is more powerful than ever!"

"Papa said no matter what happens we're not ta go back fer 'im." Gutsy explained. "He's tryin' ta protect us!"

"No! We can't leave Papa behind!" Clumsy agreed.

"And we're not leaving Smartette behind!" Archer added.

"It was a Smurf promise." Gutsy said solemnly.

"No, no, no!" Clumsy protested strongly. "We can't!"

"We promised Papa we'd do exactly what he said!" Brainy reminded.

"That's right." Grouchy nodded. Archer could see the looks in their eyes; they hated the idea of leaving behind their father and sister. Archer especially felt guilty. She promised to keep her family safe, yet she allowed Papa and Smartette to go without her.

"I didn't."

Everyone looked towards Patrick, who had spoken. "I never promised him anything." He turned and walked off to his room, shedding his jacket.

"Neither did I." Clumsy said. "And there is _no way _I'm leaving here without Papa." The Smurfs stared at him in shock, intrigued by his outburst of defiance.

"Patrick, wait!" Grace called as she followed her husband. "I'm coming with you!"

"I'm with Clumsy." Archer nodded curtly. "If we have to go alone with Patrick and Grace, fine; you all can wait at the falls like unsmurfy cowards."

The four Smurfs before her exchanged looks. "I'm in." Grouchy finally said. Elway woofed in agreement. Everyone looked towards Gutsy, their current leader in the matter. If he didn't agree, where would that leave them?

But Gutsy smiled softly. "Aye. Me too." He looked towards Archer, who nodded in satisfaction and flashed her pearly whites. "No Smurf left behind! Not Papa, and not you." He pointed to Clumsy, who smiled broadly at the thought of him finally being included in the mission.

"All for one and one for Smurf!" The Smurfs cheered.

* * *

Smartette tugged at her bonds for the thousandth time, but her hands were firmly bound behind her back and to a chair Papa rested in. His wrists were just as firmly attached to the armrests of the chair. They looked up suddenly when Gargamel approached them with a strange knife in hand. He trimmed away some of Papa's beard into a thimble pinched between his fingers. He also cut away a lock of hair from Smartette.

"_I'll squeeze a few and tweeze a few!" _Gargamel sang as he did a joyful dance. _"And steal their essence blue!"_

_Oy vey. _Smartette rolled her eyes.

Gargamel sent the hair into his machine, which immediately started clanking and chugging away. "Very impressive my dear, sweet, little Smurfs!" He laughed. Papa and Smartette could only watch in awe and fear. Blue light swirled up in the cotton candy machine and Gargamel moved to the spout, twisting the knob and allowing a few good-sized drops to fall into the mouth of the dragon wand. "Oh, look at this, Papa!" Gargamel boasted as he approached his struggling captives. "Just a tiny little bit of your little tiny beard and your precious Smartette's tiny hair yields me all of this essence!" He laughed. "Just imagine what I'll be able to harvest from your _entire family of Smurfs!"_

Smartette cowered in fear. Her fleeting moment of bravery back at the bookstore had completely disappeared. Papa, on other hand, narrowed his eyes and growled, a clear indication that Gargamel would suffer if he so much as _touched _his family.

"Alakazookas!" Gargamel aimed the wand at his machine, blasting it with blue electricity. Instantly, the parts reassembled to be sleeker, shiner, and more advanced. Cages appeared, dangling from metal rods that looped around the area above the machine. The machine looked deadlier, with a conveyer belt running along the entire stretch, all the way to the spout where the essence would drop into a flask. Even the label on the cotton candy machine changed to "Exfoliator".

"Behold!" Gargamel laughed. "My glorious, Smurf magic machine!"

Papa and Smartette stared in horror as Gargamel continued to laugh. Papa shook his head small. "No...no! The cages! No...no..." Smartette had no idea what Papa was truly afraid of; she thought he was only afraid of being shoved into there and eventually killed. She would never know that he feared the worst parts of his vision coming true.

"I'll steam the essence from their sweat! I'll tug it from their tears! I'll snip it from their hair!" Gargamel boasted with a maniacal laugh.

Papa's gaze hardened with a triumphant smirk. "You're a _fool_, Gargamel. My Smurfs are well on their way home by now."

Smartette mustered her courage. "So much for your plans, eh Gargy?"

Gargamel suddenly thrust the dragon wand in her face, her nose pressed against the dragon's. She suddenly started shaking, staring into the dragon's glowing red eyes. "Watch thy tongue, little Smartette." Gargamel sneered. "The next words that come out of your mouth may be your last."

* * *

If Papa had known, he would've been terribly surprised to find his Smurfs and Patrick marching through Central Park to rescue him and Smartette. As they did, Grace was across the way, releasing a bunch of balloons carrying a bowling ball.

"Oh yeah!" Gutsy laughed. "Let's light dis candle!" He started up the flying toy from Patrick's office, wobbling a little in the air before he finally jolted forward (almost taking off Grace's head in the process), catching the balloons on a wire attached to the toy. "Into de breach!" He cheered as he flew off towards the castle.

"Good luck, Gutsy!" Grace called. "I'll see you there!"

Meanwhile, Patrick, Clumsy, Grouchy, Smurfette, and Archer crawled on their stomachs to Belvedere Castle, making absolutely sure they were not seen. They reached the edge of the balcony and climbed to the railing.

"We all remember the plan, right?" Smurfette asked.

"Let's get our Smurf on." Grouchy nodded.

Patrick took out his phone and pressed it to his ear. "Brainy? What's happening?"

_"I've added the ingredients!" _Brainy's voice wobbled from the other end. He was with Elway on the other side o the park, brewing the spell next to the waterfall. _"It's more powerful than anticipated! I don't think I can do it!"_

"Okay, Brainy, you can do this." Patrick assured. "Just say the incantation."

"Come on, Owl Eyes." Archer piped up from Patrick's shoulder. "For Papa and Smartette."

Brainy's voice came a little quietly as he spoke the foreign words Papa had given him. Suddenly, there was an explosion, and everyone looked up to see two streams of blue light shoot up to the moon. There was a pause before the pale white moon suddenly shown a brilliant blue.

"Whoa." Everyone breathed, staring at the beautiful blue orb.

"I'll be smurfed." Grouchy sighed.

* * *

Brainy readjusted his glasses and stared in awe at the moon. He looked behind him and saw the portal opening. "I did it." He jumped into the air, whooping and laughing. "I did it, Papa! I did it!"

_"Way to go, Owl Eyes." _Archer's voice came from the phone. _"Now get our family and get back here soon. We got a crazy wizard to smurf."_

"On it." Brainy nodded. "Stay, Elway." He jumped to the rocks and leaped through the portal. He tumbled onto the rocks on the other side and hurried down the path. He was more than overjoyed to see the village up ahead, just as he left it. Don Smurfo was the first to notice him and called to the other Smurfs. The second Brainy stepped foot in the village, he was surrounded by his greatly relieved family. Even the Smurflings tackled him into a tight group hug.

"It's smurfy to see you all." Brainy greeted. "But there's no time! Gather any weapon you can find and follow me to the Forbidden Falls! Quick!"

"Why?" Hefty asked.

"Papa and Smartette have been captured by Gargamel!" Brainy explained hurriedly. "He's gonna extract their essence if we don't hurry!"

"Everysmurf, grab a weapon!" Hefty ordered. "Catapults, spears, anything you can find! Grandpa and Nanny will stay here with the Smurflings."

"Why?" Grandpa demanded. "I wanna help save them!"

"Would you be willing to fight by Archer's side?" Brainy challenged. "She was the one that helped me smurf the spell that got me here." Grandpa went silent. He cast a stern glare before leading the Smurflings away.

"How much time do we have?" Hefty asked Brainy.

"Not much." Brainy sighed. "But the others are waiting for us."

"Then lead the way." Hefty nodded as a group of readied Smurfs approached.

Brainy smiled and nodded. "Let's go!"

"For Papa Smurf!" Handy called.

"For Smartette!" Dreamy hollered. The other Smurfs cheered as they followed Brainy towards the falls. They were a little hesitant when they reached the portal, but Brainy went through first to assure them. Once everysmurf was out and available, Brainy led the march to Belvedere Castle.

"Brainy?" Hefty said softly so nosmurf would hear. "What do you think's gonna happen?"

Brainy kept his eyes on the castle ahead as he sighed. "I don't know."


	12. Battle Royale: Smurfs vs Gargamel

**Chapter Twelve- Battle Royale: Smurfs vs. Gargamel**

"Now I don't want you to worry, Papa." Gargamel assured sinisterly as he strapped Papa into the machine. "That which doesn't kill you only makes me stronger." He laughed evilly.

"Why start with him?" Smartette demanded from her cage above their heads. "I'm the one that almost trashed that pile of rocks you call a home. Why not start with me?"

"Oh shut up!" Gargamel smacked the cage, sending it rattling back and forth so much that Smartette was forced to the floor of the cage. "You'll get your turn soon enough. _After _you are forced to watch as I squeeze out every single drop of essence from your precious little Papa Smurf!" He laughed and clapped his hands in glee, much to Smartette's horror.

"Yo!"

The three of them paused, looking towards the door at the familiar voice.

"Grouchy?" Smartette breathed.

"Gargamel!" Grouchy called from outside. "Come out and play!" Papa immediately started tugging at his bonds, desperately trying to free himself to go help his Smurfs.

"Oh, I think our tiny little guests have finally arrived!" Gargamel laughed.

"No!" Papa continued to struggle, even as Gargamel pulled the switch to turn on the machine.

"Ah well." Gargamel sighed. "Enjoy the ride, Papa!" He laughed gleefully and headed out the door, grabbing the dragon wand and a sack as he did. "And remember! Keep your hands and feet inside the cart at all times!"

"No, no!" Papa cried desperately. Suddenly, a metal box snapped itself around him, leaving his head exposed. Hot steam flowed through one tube and a stream of essence flowed from the other end. "Smurfs! Run!" He shouted.

"Smurfs! You got to get out of here now!" Smartette cried, rattling the bars of her cage. "Oh, Papa what're we gonna do?"

Papa looked up worriedly at his trapped Smurfette, who wouldn't stop shaking and looked on the verge of sobbing. "Smartette! Smartette, listen to me!" Smartette slowly turned to look at her father, tears streaming down her face. "Don't be afraid. You'll get out of there. Just stay calm."

Smartette sighed sadly, all hope within her gone. She turned from Papa and slowly slid to the ground, curling into a ball and burying her face in her arms.

* * *

Gargamel hurried out the door. "Oh Smurfs!" He called quietly, his eyes darting around for the little blue creatures. A slow whistle caught his attention and he turned to look up at Grouchy standing on the balcony rail above him.

"You have our Papa and our sister." Grouchy jutted his spear towards the wizard. "Prepare to get smurfed!"

"Yeah!" Clumsy chimed in from his spot near Grouchy. "What he said!"

"Adorable!" Gargamel smirked. "Two little Smurfs, come to save their beloved Papa."

"Hey Gargamel!" Brainy shouted from across the balcony. "Make that three little Smurfs!" He suddenly swiped the match he held and lit the fuse of the rocket beside him. The firework flew into the air and exploded in a burst of red light. "And I went home and got a few friends!" Brainy boasted.

Gargamel slowly turned in a circle, staring as the Smurf village climbed onto the railing, their usually happy song now sung as a war chant and tapping their weapons on the ground, sending out a sharp _CLANG CLANG! _Each Smurf came with a warrior's spirit in their hearts, ready to fight to save their father and sister from the man that dared to hurt them.

Gargamel looked all around. "My, my, my! I think the whole village must be here. Whatever will I do..." he sneered gleefully and raised his wand. "...with all this essence?"

"On me, boys!" Hefty called. He grabbed Crazy Smurf and squeezed his middle, forcing a loud wail from his smaller brother.

"Fire!" Handy called.

"Let's get this hoedown started!" Farmer laughed.

Instantly, a wave of objects bombarded Gargamel: acorns, spears, pencils, and more. Gargamel tried to grab the Smurfs, but the onslaught kept him occupied. It also made him angrier and angrier.

_"There comes a time when every Smurf must stand up..."_

"Watch it you little hoodlums!" Gargamel shouted. Clumsy gave a shout, and he and the Smurfs on the railing launched their projectiles.

_"...for what is good and cute and blue in the world, and on this brisk New York night that time is now!"_

Grouchy gave Narrator a look. "Hey! Seriously?"

"Sorry." Narrator shrugged, rolling up the cuffs on his sleeves. "It's kind of what I do."

Grouchy only rolled his eyes and threw his spear, jumping and whooping in triumph when it pierced Gargamel's arm.

"Eat yolk, Gargamel!" Jokey shouted, launching an egg into the air. It nailed Gargamel's forehead, much to Jokey's and every other Smurf's pleasure.

Meanwhile, Patrick pulled as hard as he could to separate the bars of the grate that led to the basement. Archer and Smurfette stayed with him.

"Patrick, you can do it!" Smurfette encouraged.

"Hurry!" Archer urged.

Finally, Patrick made a hole just big enough for the two females to slip through. "Go, go, go! Hurry! They can't hold out for long!" Archer and Smurfette slipped down the dark hole, sliding all the way down to where the machine lay. Archer notched an arrow into her bow and motioned for Smurfette to follow her.

* * *

"That's it, Smurfs!" Gargamel growled. "That's it!"

Handy and Dreamy smirked as they lifted an apple with many needles protruding from it. "You know," Handy called as they loaded the deadly fruit into a sling shot. "One bad apple can ruin your whole day!" The apple was shot and they watched in anticipation as the fruit made contact with Gargamel's rear end. They laughed as he suddenly shouted in pain.

Meanwhile, Gutsy flew through the air, his sights set on the castle up ahead. He hoped Papa and Smartette were alright, but he knew for a fact that if Archer _and _Smurfette were there, then everything would be fine. Perfect, even.

"Full smurf ahead!" He called, laughing in triumph.

"Come on!" Grouchy urged as he and Clumsy pushed over a box of cosmetics they got from Patrick's workplace. Gargamel picked up his wand and shook the egg yolk off it.

"Hey Gargamel!" Brainy called, shoving a tiny Empire State Building into a cannon. "Here's a little souvenir from the Big Apple!" He pulled a string that launched the toy towards Gargamel. It, too, struck Gargamel's backside and sent him stumbling into the cosmetics. His feet swung around everywhere as he struggled to catch his balance.

"Smashing!" Vanity mused, staring into his mirror. He was unaware of Chef and Baker shoving a frying pan over the railing edge.

"Out of the frying pan," Baker started.

"And into ze..." Chef chimed in. They shoved the frying pan one last time, not noticing the rope it was attached to loop around Vanity's ankle.

"Fire!" They cheered, tapping their kitchen utensils together.

Vanity screamed as he suddenly swung upside-down on the rope. "I'm too beautiful to die!"

Gargamel's eyes widened as the frying pan suddenly slammed into his face, knocking him to the ground. He groaned and looked down at his now crooked nose. He took a hold of it and winced slightly as he cracked it back into place.

* * *

Papa looked up at Smartette, still curled in a ball in her cage. Though he didn't have the energy to say it out loud, he wanted Smartette like that. An innocent soul like her didn't deserve to see what he would go through. His brain felt fuzzy and clouded, for some reason exhausted from the toll the machine took on him.

A banging noise caught his attention, and Papa looked up to see Smartette ramming her shoulder against the bars of her cage. "Smartette, what are you doing?"

"Trying—" Smartette grunted as she hit the bars again. "—to get out—" She hit them again. "—of this stupid—" She hit them again. "—cage!"

"Smartette, you're only going to hurt yourself!" Papa warned.

Smartette growled in frustration and continued her onslaught. "I. Hate. This. Stupid—" Suddenly, the cage came loose and it tumbled to the ground. Smartette screamed and grunted in pain when she hit the ground.

Papa leaned out as far as he could to see Smartette. "Are you all right?"

Smartette groaned and rubbed her head. She gasped when she saw Azrael slink towards her. "N-nice kitty. Good kitty."

Azrael raised his claws to break open the cage and kill Smartette, but he suddenly froze and darted off. Smartette stared confusedly after him until she heard voices.

"Oh, Papa."

"Papa!"

Papa looked up and his eyes widened in horror at the sight of Smurfette crawling up onto the machine, Archer close behind. "No..." he looked around quickly to see if Gargamel was near. "No, Smurfette."

"Archer!" Smartette whispered frantically. "What are you guys doing here?"

"What are _you _doing on the floor?" Archer asked.

"What did he do to you?" Smurfette asked Papa, pulling at the metal box.

"You shouldn't have come back for me." Papa said. "Get Smartette and run."

"Papa, I'm getting you out of here right now." Smurfette said firmly, grabbing a screw and attempting to pry open the box.

"We aren't leaving either of you behind." Archer assured.

Smartette's eyes suddenly widened. "Look out!"

Archer and Smurfette turned just as Azrael pounced on them. Smurfette screamed as they were knocked to the floor.

"Smurfette!" Papa called. "Archer!"

"Hang on, Papa!" Smurfette called, grabbing the fallen screw. "We'll be back!" She threw the sharp piece of metal into Azrael's snarling throat, causing him to gag and choke.

"Go get Papa and Smartette." Archer instructed. "I'll take care of the cat."

"Not a chance." Smurfette insisted. "The cat's mine."

They shared a look and nodded. "Right!" They agreed. They split up just as Azrael darted after Smurfette. Archer hurried back up to Papa just as the metal box opened and the conveyer belt moved Papa down the machine.

"Just hold on." Archer assured, drawing an arrow. "I'll have you outta here in two seconds." She jumped when something swung down and almost hit her in the face.

"Onions!" Papa cried, yelping at the sudden stinging sensation in his eyes.

"You have _got _to be kidding me." Archer huffed. She rushed forward and started sawing at the leather straps around Papa's wrists. Her vision suddenly became blurry as the fumes from the onions drifted up into her own eyes.

"Ouch!" Papa shouted as Archer's arrow suddenly pierced his arm. "Be careful!"

"I can't see!" Archer complained, stepping back and rubbing her eyes.

Meanwhile, Smurfette had her own way of dealing with Azrael. She tipped over a cup of tacks just as Azrael jumped towards her. "Get back, cat!"

Azrael yowled in pain as his feet suddenly became impaled with tacks. He shook them off and growled as he stalked closer to Smurfette, who grabbed a pole and swung around, planting her foot in Azrael's face. He landed on the tacks again and yowled.

"Here, kitty kitty!" Smurfette taunted, standing a ways from Azrael. He pounced towards her, only to have a small shovel slap him in the face and send Smurfette flying into the air. She grabbed one of the cages above the machine, clinging to the bars.

"Smurfette!" Papa called, blinking the tears from his eyes to clear his vision.

"Be careful!" Smartette cried.

Azrael shook his head and growled, searching for his prey.

"Hi-yah!" Smurfette laughed, dropping down and landing on the back of Azrael's neck. "Looking for me?"

"I've almost got it!" Archer assured. Suddenly, the conveyer belt jolted forward, and Archer was knocked to the ground. "Oh for Smurf's sake!" She trailed after Papa as he headed towards the Exfoliator part of the machine.

* * *

"Charge!" Hefty called, jumping from his spot on the railing. The other Smurfs followed his example.

"Get him!" Jokey chimed.

"Grab the wand!" Brainy urged.

"Goin' in!" Farmer laughed.

"Go!" Greedy raised his cupcake in the air.

Gargamel looked up at a laugh and his eyes widened when he saw Gutsy with his bowling ball.

"Bombs away!" Gutsy laughed, pulling a string to release the ball. "I'm goin' fer a strike!"

Gargamel glared and pushed his wand forward. "Alakazam!"

A blue bolt suddenly spewed from the wand and hit the ball. It exploded with the amusing sound of pins being knocked down.

"Aw, crikey!" Gutsy grunted in frustration.

"Look out, Gutsy!" Handy shouted as Gargamel launched another blast.

"Oh, ya blinkin' flip!" Gutsy snapped as the blast narrowly missed him. The third blast, however, hit one of the rotors of the flying toy, sending Gutsy spiraling out of the sky and into the trees.

"Play time is over!" Gargamel shouted as he stood. "Behold the awesome power of me!" He launched a ferocious blast into the sky, creating a cloud of blue and black. He swirled the wand around his head, cresting a powerful whirlwind with him in the eye of the storm. The winds picked up the Smurfs and sent them flying through the air. Gargamel only laughed with glee, using his wand to capture the Smurfs one by one and stuff them into his burlap bag. As hard as they tried, the Smurfs couldn't stop themselves from flying unless they took cover behind stone. The spirit of the fight disappeared in less than a second, and now their hearts filled with dread and fear.

Patrick looked up and saw the swirling, thundering storm. "Smurfette!" He called into the grate. "Archer!" But no response came from the dark pit. He looked around before standing quickly and hurrying off to find a way to the balcony.

* * *

"Had enough?" Smurfette laughed, pulling on Azrael's ears. "Huh? You're mine, kitty!"

Archer followed Papa through a tube and into the Exofliator. Both of them winced and suddenly cried out in pain as the tiny grains of sand grazed their skin. Archer tried to cut Papa free, but she kept wincing from the pain.

"Archer!" Papa said through gritted teeth. "The lever at the end of the machine! That's how to turn it off!"

Archer turned and saw the lever Papa referred to. She hated to leave Papa alone and helpless, but nodded and hurried off. "Hey Smarty Pants!" She fired her arrow into the bottom of Smartette's cage. "Use that to pick the lock!" Smartette nodded, yanked the arrow free, and moved to the lock as fast as she could.

Smurfette noticed something and suddenly got an idea, steering Azrael towards a box. "I'm done smurfing around!" She jumped off Azrael just as he face planted into the wooden crate, causing a metal cage to tumble over and fall, a corner of it landing on his ear. When he yanked it free, he noticed a new, triangle-shaped notch in his ear. He snarled at Smurfette.

"You smurfed with the wrong girl." Smurfette taunted. Upon hearing Papa's pained shouts, she hurried off to help him.

Archer was way ahead of her; she made it to the end of the machine and fired an arrow with some rope attached to it up at one of the cages. She grabbed the rope and swung around on it. With a cry of effort, she slammed her feet into the lever, effectively stopping the machine and landing gracefully on her feet. Smartette also succeeded in unlocking her cage and jumped out to join Smurfette. Archer rushed to Papa and cut him free.

"The rest of the village is outside." Smurfette informed. "We should go."

"The rest of the village?" Papa exclaimed.

"Don't worry." Archer assured. "They can take care of themselves." The four of them jumped when they heard somesmurf scream from outside. "I think..."

They hurried from the basement, ignoring Azrael's enraged snarls. They rounded the corner and skidded to a halt right outside the door, their eyes widening when they saw the whirlwind of Smurfs and Gargamel with Grouchy in his grip.

"What's happening, Papa?" Smurfette gasped.

"He's got Grouchy!" Smartette whimpered.

Papa didn't really pay attention. He and Archer seethed with rage. How _dare _Gargamel harm their family? Did he not realize the consequences? Did he not know who he would answer to if he laid a finger on them?

"No!" Papa growled. Before Smurfette could stop him, he suddenly darted forward. Archer shoved Smartette back on her tail and followed. Papa snatched a spear flying through the air and Archer notched an arrow in her bow. They leaped high into the winds, their sights set on the wizard currently attacking their kin.

"GARGAMEL!" Papa shouted over the wind as he drew his spear back. Archer's anger trumped out her voice, so she simply pulled back her arrow. The Smurfs stared in utter surprise. _Not once _in their lives did they hear Papa Smurf so furious...so _murderous_...his tone of voice sounded to alienated compared to his usual soft baritone. To add insult to injury, Archer's eyes blazed with immeasurable fury.

This didn't stop Gargamel. When the spear and arrow flew towards his chest, he spun around and knocked the weapons aside with the dragon wand. "Not so fast, goody blue shoes!" He laughed as a blue bolt once more shot from his wand. The end of the bolt split in half so that both Papa and Archer were each caught by an electric hand. They screamed in from the sudden pain that shot through their bodies. Smurfette screamed for them. Archer dropped her bow and Smartette caught it quickly. The winds finally died, forcing all the Smurfs that remained free to watch in horror as Gargamel drew Papa and Archer closer to him. They squirmed and struggled, the power of the wand coursing through every vein.

Gargamel chuckled evilly as he watched his captives jolt in pain. "Now, it's time to break their little blue wills."

"No!" Papa cried, for he and Archer both knew what came next. Gargamel pushed them just out of reach of the Smurfs on the ground.

"Are you watching closely, Smurfs?" Gargamel taunted.

Papa's fingers curled and he twitched involuntarily. He opened his eyes enough to see poor Vanity and Jokey standing before him. They reached out to take his hands, but suddenly recoiled in fear. Papa stared sadly at them, the pain from his chest increasing from being forced to stare at their terrified looks. Archer, meanwhile, found herself pushed in front of Hefty and Handy. Handy looked about as nutso as a rabid dog, darting forward to grab Archer. But Hefty held him back when she shook her head. He blinked away tears and stared at Archer in horror and despair. She tried to force a smile, but the intense pain kept her from doing much more than jolt and whimper.

"Your beloved little Papa and your precious guardian Archer are about to meet their little blue ends!" Gargamel laughed. Archer and Papa were suddenly pulled backwards, the pain intensifying and their strength diminishing. Papa shook his head and reached out futilely for his children. He barely possessed the energy to speak or even whimper.

"Upsy-daisy!" Gargamel called, throwing Papa and Archer into the air.

"Oh no!" Clumsy shouted, reaching for them. "Papa!"

"Archer!" Hefty called.

Archer flailed around a bit in the air, struggling to see what was happening. But her vision was distorted and a swirl of colors. Then, a pair of arms wrapped around her, and she found her face buried in Papa's chest. _No, Papa. _Archer tried to push away, but Papa held firm. _Papa, please don't. _Archer felt hot tears build up behind her eyes as she realized that Papa was trying to protect her from the brunt of the blast. Suddenly, their vision became clouded with black. At first, Papa and Archer thought they died for certain. Then, they heard a familiar grunt, and a pair of hands opened up to reveal Patrick's worried face.

"Patrick!" Archer gasped happily. Papa sighed in relief. The three of them jumped when Gargamel shouted, "No!" and the small wall in front of them exploded. Patrick covered them quickly as the stone and dust flew.

"You again!" Gargamel realized. Patrick, Papa, and Archer stared worriedly, frozen in the spot. "Goodbye." Gargamel laughed, raising his wand above his head. "I'm really..."

Suddenly, Archer noticed something flying through the air towards Gargamel. Her sharp ears picked up the sound of someone declaring, "This ends here! This ends now!"

"Gutsy?" Archer whispered.

"...really going to enjoy this!" Gargamel started to throw another spell, but Gutsy swooped in and snatched the wand from his hand, much to the wizard's surprise.

"Freedom!" Gutsy shouted triumphantly.

"Son of a Smurf!" Gargamel cursed. "Get back here!"

Gutsy only laughed while the Smurfs cheered and whooped. Patrick set Archer and Papa on the ground and stood up slowly, staring at Gutsy flying around. Papa and Archer hurried to join Hefty, Handy, Smurfette, and Smartette who returned Archer's bow.

"Come back here right now with my wand!" Gargamel ordered.

Gutsy swung around, waving the wand teasingly and laughing. But the wand caught one of the motors and jerked from his hand. He reached out after it, but the wand fell far from his reach. "Oh no! Crikey!"

Gargamel's eyes widened, dropping his bag and reaching for the dragon wand. The Smurfs stared in shock, fearful of what would happen. Archer pulled out an arrow to strike the wand away, but Clumsy suddenly started running across the balcony.

"I...I got it!" Clumsy shouted.

"Oh dear." Papa sighed.

"Clumsy." Smurfette whimpered.

"So this is how it ends." Hefty huffed.

"Our goose is cooked." Handy agreed. Even the Smurfs coming from Gargamel's bag knew that things didn't look good. Archer would've scolded them, or perhaps even shoot the wand from Gargamel's reach; but her focus remained on Clumsy, her muscles tense and ready to use if she had to save him. Plus, with Clumsy in the way, Archer feared that, even with her skills in archery, she might hit him instead of the wand.

"I got it! I got it!" Clumsy leaped off the balcony, reaching for the wand.

"The vision's never been wrong." Papa murmured hopelessly.

Archer remembered the cages and the screams of her fellow Smurfs. "Come on, Clumsy. I know you can do this."

Gargamel reached expectantly for the wand. Clumsy fumbled a little, only succeeding in knocking the wand farther from him. But he also knocked the wand over Gargamel's head, and he turned to watch the wand and Smurf fall. "I...I..." Clumsy grunted as he hit the ground, his arms wrapping around the wand as he landed. "I got it!" The Smurfs cheered, all of them pretty surprised.

Gargamel shouted in frustration. "Give me my wand." Gargamel ordered gently. He glared and hurried towards Clumsy. "Give me back my wand!"

Clumsy yelped and aimed the wand at Gargamel. A blast erupted from the wand and hit Gargamel squarely in the chest. He went flying high in the air and out of sight. There was silence for a moment before the Smurfs suddenly cheered, gathering around Clumsy and lifting him into the air, chanting his name. Grace arrived as well, jumping into Patrick's warm embrace.

"Clumsy." Grace sighed. "You're a hero."

Clumsy looked up in disbelief. "I'm a hero?" Patrick and Grace nodded; a couple Smurfs voiced their agreement. Clumsy's face broke out into smiles as the Smurfs set him down. "I'm a hero!" He spread his arms wide, accidently knocking Gutsy and Grouchy to the ground once more. "Oh, so sorry guys. I definitely ruined the moment."

"Yeah, but it was pretty funny!" Archer laughed, pulling Clumsy into a bone-crushing hug. "Way to go, Clumsy." She gently sat him down and planted a kiss on his cheek. Instantly, the klutzy Smurf's face turned purple and pink.

"Clumsy!" Hefty laughed, playfully punching the smaller Smurf's shoulder. "You little mook you!"

Brainy suddenly shushed everyone. "It's Papa!" He whispered. The Smurfs fell silent as Papa approached Clumsy, who looked down a little bashfully.

"I owe you an apology, Clumsy." Papa admitted. "I believed more in a vision than I did in you." He pulled Clumsy into a fatherly embrace. "I am _so proud _of you, Clumsy."

"Thanks Papa." Clumsy sighed with a smile. Archer smiled at the sight, giving Papa an approving nod.  
_Oh shut up. _Papa mouthed. Archer only stuck her tongue out playfully.

Grouchy sniffed. "I promised myself I wouldn't cry." Gutsy playfully shoved him, laughing.

Papa noticed the dragon wand and picked it up, weighing it in his hands. "And now, to get rid of this!" He snapped it against his knee and threw it over the wall and into the pond on the other side.

* * *

"To the portal, everyone!" Brainy called as the Smurfs made their way to the still-swirling vortex. "There's no time to spare!" The Smurfs mostly ignored him, but they knew the portal would only stay open for so long. So they waved goodbye to Patrick, Grace, and Elway as they leaped through the portal. Patrick and Grace were sad to see their friends leave, but put on a smile as they bid them farewell.

"Smurf y'all later!" Handy called.

"Alveda smurf!" Chef laughed.

"You know, I'm not one for long goodbyes." Brainy said as he pulled out a lengthy piece of parchment. "But I did smurf together a few words I'd like to say." But before he could say a word, Grouchy and Gutsy took his speech, spun him around, and kicked him into the portal, tossing his paper after him. Instead of complaining, Brainy actually laughed and called, "Bye!" as he disappeared.

"Oh dear." Smartette rolled her eyes. "I better go after him." She turned to Grace and Patrick. "Thanks for everything. You two are really smurfy friends." She waved as she ran off and leaped through the portal after her mate.

Grouchy crossed his arms. "I hated this..." Gutsy raised an eyebrow. "...so much less than I expected."

"Bye Grouchy." Patrick laughed.

"Don't get me wrong!" Grouchy assured as he jumped into the portal. "I still hated it. Just less!"

Gutsy laughed and shook his head. "I'll see ya on de other side, lass?"

"I'll be there sooner than you think." Archer nodded from her spot next to Papa. "Just get moving. Time to go home."

"I'll not soon forget this place." Gutsy assured. "'Specially not with these!" He turned and lifted his kilt to sport off his "I Heart New York" boxers over his trousers. He laughed and jumped before anyone could make a remark. "Tallyho!" Archer rolled her eyes and laughed.

"I shall be back, Broadway!" Vanity assured. "Tootles!"

Grace turned from the departing Smurfs to kneel by Smurfette. "Hey girlfriend."

"Wow." Smurfette sighed. "I've never had a girlfriend before." Archer, Smartette, and Sassette were great, but a sister is not a girlfriend. Not like Grace. Smurfette smiled warmly. "I'll never forget you."

"Aw, Smurfette." Grace held up four fingers. "High four."

Smurfette placed her hand against one of Grace's fingers. "High four, Grace." She reluctantly turned away and walked towards the falls, passing Clumsy on the way.

"Hey Smurfette." Clumsy waved.

"And you!" Grace smiled, scooping Clumsy into her hands. "You, the little hero, come here!"

"Hero?" Clumsy repeated humbly. "Oh, stop." He thought for a moment. "Well, actually, you mind saying it one more time? It's kinda got a nice ring to it." Grace smiled and kissed Clumsy's head before setting him down again. Clumsy looked reluctant to leave, but pushed himself to walk towards Smurfette.

"Well, Master Winslow, thank you." Papa said. "You saved me and Archer." He turned when Hefty laughed and dove headfirst into the portal. "You saved my whole family."

"Actually," Patrick assured as Grace returned to his side. "I think it was the other way around."

Archer chuckled. "You're a good man, Patrick. And you'll make an even better dad."

Papa nodded in agreement. "Well, we should get going. We've got a Smurf village to rebuild. Your village has given me some ideas."

"So's long as it doesn't get crowded." Archer assured.

Patrick smiled. He opened his arms. "C'mere."

Archer and Papa gladly accepted, burying their faces in his jacket. Patrick squeezed a little, careful to not crush them. He had a hard time pulling away from the hug, and an even harder time saying goodbye. The feeling was mutual for Archer and Papa, both saddened by leaving their new friend. But all they could do was hope that they would meet again soon.

"Goodbye Papa." Patrick said.

"Goodbye...Papa." Papa Smurf said, smiling.

"Bye Archer." Grace waved.

"Take care, Grace." Archer waved. "Keep your boneheaded mate in line, huh?" She turned and hurried to the falls before someone could respond. Papa only laughed and followed. They reached the portal and stood beside Clumsy and Smurfette. Papa took Clumsy's hand in his and Smurfette's in his free hand. Archer took Smurfette's free hand.

"Let's go home." Papa said. They cast a final look towards Patrick and Grace and leaped through the portal, with only Clumsy getting caught in the swirling waters and spinning uncontrollably as they went.

_"And so, the Smurfs left the strange city of New York." _Narrator Smurf narrated, true to his name. _"And I think they left it a little sweeter, a little wiser, a little smurfier. And as that portal began to close for the last time—"_

"Hey!" Grouchy snapped as he popped his head from the closing portal. "Seriously, stop!" He grabbed Narrator and yanked him up into the portal with him.

"Bye New York!" Narrator yelled as he and Grouchy disappeared.


	13. Reconciliation

**Chapter Thirteen- Reconciliation**

Papa and Archer led the march back to the village. The second they stepped foot in the village, the Smurflings came running at breakneck speed to welcome them back. Sassette was especially excited to see her family back. She hugged Papa, Archer, Smartette, Gutsy, Brainy, Clumsy, Grouchy, and Smurfette as tight as she could.

"Welcome back."

Papa and Archer looked up as Grandpa Smurf came forward, leaning on his walking stick. Farmer jumped to Archer's side, casting a stern glare towards the elder Smurf. Papa and Gutsy shared a look and instantly understood. They stepped forward as well, Gutsy to stand by Archer and Papa to stand in front, putting on a smile to greet his father. The rest of the village dispersed to stow away their weapons from the recent battle and relax. Some cast worried looks, some looked curious, some hurried along, some walked a little slower to hear and see what would unfold. Soon, the five Smurfs were somewhat alone.

"Grandpa Smurf." Papa greeted. "It's good to see you again."

"I thought for sure this one would get you killed." Grandpa noted, nodding his head towards Archer.

"She's de reason we survived." Gutsy insisted. "She's a hero."

"Clumsy was the true hero." Archer corrected. "But he can tell you all about that tonight over dinner."

"Now, if you'll excuse us." Papa said politely but a little forcefully. "Some of us would like to rest."

"Of course." Grandpa nodded as they passed. "But I want to talk to you later, Papa Smurf."

Papa stopped and sighed through his nose. "About what, exactly?" _Even though I know the answer._

"About her." Grandpa said, looking towards Archer again.

"What about me?" Archer asked as she stopped. Farmer and Gutsy tried to encourage her along, but she stood firm.

"Don't worry about it." Papa assured.

"You want me to leave, don't you Grandpa Smurf?" Archer guessed, turning to face him. "You can't accept me because of what happened so long ago. No matter what I do or say, you can't forgive me. Even if everysmurf here loved me, you never will." By then, Archer had walked up to be almost nose-to-nose with Grandpa. "Isn't that right?"

"Everysmurf _does _love you." Gutsy assured.

"Yer our fam'ly." Farmer added.

"But it doesn't change that—" Grandpa started.

"That I made a mistake?" Archer finished. "And was it even that? The only reason I went to Gargamel's was because he threatened to harm the village. _Everything _I have _ever_ done, I did to protect_ you_ and _every Smurf in this village!"_ She pushed past Grandpa and started stomping towards the forest. "If you truly can't accept me, then I'll return to the forest." She stopped and turned to Grandpa. "But know this: no matter where I go, be it the forest or the village, I will _always _be there to protect my family. Whether you like it or not."

Gutsy ran after Archer and took her hand. "Ye can't leave."

"I'm not accepted here." Archer shrugged. "So I'll go."

"Then I'll go with you!" Gutsy insisted. When Archer tried to protest, he held up her right hand so she would see her engagement ring. "You are my _mate_. You are de one I want ta spend my _life _with. If you go, I will follow."

"If ya'll are goin', Ah'm comin'!" Farmer jogged after them.

"You guys don't—" Archer sighed.

"Hey!" Clumsy called as he ran up. "What's going on?"

"Archer wants ta leave de village." Gutsy said. "'Cause she feels unwanted."

"You can't leave!" Clumsy insisted. "At least not without me!"

"Are you crazy?" Grandpa snapped. "You could get killed in the forest."

"Not with Archer by my side." Clumsy assured. "I'd trust her with my smurf more than anyone else."

Archer smiled softly. "Clumsy..."

"And I know plenty other Smurfs who would say the same!" Clumsy added quickly. He took Archer's hand and started dragging her back into the village. "Come on! They're waiting to hear our story and you gotta smurf them your side of it!"

"Clumsy..." Archer sighed again.

"You can't leave!" Clumsy snapped. "You stayed behind to protect me, so I'm gonna do the same!" He glared at Grandpa. "If you send her away, I'll do whatever it takes to keep her here."

Archer stared in shock. Grandpa looked just as surprised. Papa only beamed with pride. "Come." He encouraged, leading them all towards the dining hall. "If the Smurf's want a story, they'll certainly get one."

Grandpa only stared after them, lost in thought for a moment before shaking his head and moving off towards his home. But he didn't make it very far before something caught his eye. He turned and squinted a little. Then, his eyes widened.

"Luna?"

* * *

"When I saw the wand flying through the air, I just started running after it." Clumsy described. "I didn't know what I was doing; I just ran after it and jumped off the balcony. I flew through the air and smurfed to the ground...with the wand in my hands!"

"Did not!" Snappy insisted.

"Did too!" Hefty agreed. "We were all there!"

"And then he blasted Gargamel far, far away from us!" Vanity added.

"Smurfaroo!" Sassette cheered. "That sounded like an adventure!"

"I still can't believe you and Smartette spent all that time with _Gargamel!" _Handy huffed.

"That was pretty brave, Smartette." Dreamy noted.

Smartette blushed, scooting closer to Brainy. "Actually, it was more of—"

"Yeah, she was pretty brave." Archer agreed. "She was a little hesitant at first, but once she got used to things she was golden."

Smartette smiled, her cheeks still burning. The other Smurfs laughed and chuckled until someone cleared their throat for attention. The Smurfs turned to see Grandpa at the door, looking a little flustered. Gutsy and Farmer moved closer to Archer with suspicious looks.

"If I may," Grandpa said a little nervously. "I would like to talk to Archer alone."

Archer noticed the look in Grandpa's eyes. She gave Farmer and Gutsy assuring nods. "Hey, why don't you guys talk about the toy store some more?" She moved away as Gutsy started describing the Smurf cannon and the skateboard rides. She and Grandpa moved just outside the door.

"I wanted to talk to you about...well, my behaviour." Grandpa explained.

"You mean the trust issues?" Archer said softly.

Grandpa sighed and nodded. "I never meant it. Honestly, I didn't. I was angry because I lost my family once, and I didn't want to risk it again. So, when you attacked the village, I thought I couldn't trust you. And my response was absosmurfly—"

"So, what I'm getting at is that you're sorry?" Archer interrupted with a smile.

Grandpa actually laughed. "I am smurfily sorry."

"What changed your mind?" Archer crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"I had a little...ah, _helpful nudge_." Grandpa looked past Archer. She turned and noticed a ghostly Luna leaning against a nearby house, rubbing her knuckles. When she disappeared and Archer looked back at Grandpa, she couldn't help but notice him rub his cheek. They laughed good-heartedly.

"Come on." Archer jerked her head towards the dining hall. "We still got plenty of cocoa to drink and stories to smurf."

Grandpa nodded and joined the pair as they journeyed into the dining hall. The Smurfs still laughed and talked. Archer smiled at the sight. For once, it seemed like things were going to be just fine. Gargamel was still stuck in New York. Her family was whole. Everything was perfect. But as they walked inside, Archer suddenly collapsed. Grandpa and Papa caught her quick and set her in a chair.

"Archer?" Papa starred worriedly at his tomboy Smurfette.

"What's wrong?" Grandpa asked.

"Lassie?" Gutsy knelt to be at her eye level.

Archer blinked and looked up. "Did I ask for everysmurf to gather?" The Smurfs immediately stepped back.

"What happened?" Gutsy inquired.

"Nothing." Archer lied. "Just a little weak in the knees. Kinda hungry."

"I'll get some snacks!" Chef announced, hurrying to the kitchen. Baker and Greedy chimed in their agreements and followed. The Smurfs returned their attention to Gutsy as he continued the story, but Archer's thoughts travelled to the vision she just had.

Gargamel atop a high, pointy metal structure, dragon wand in hand.

Patrick and Grace with a young boy.

Smurfette traveling through the swirling blue portal.

A Smurf-like creature with gray skin, unruly red hair and goatee, and brown burlap trousers and Smurf hat.

A Smurfette-like creature with gray skin and short black hair with a blue streak, wearing black tights, black loafers, a navy skirt, a red striped tank top, and a blue rhinestone belt. A blue-gray wool Smurf hat rested on her head as well.

Archer didn't know what this vision meant or who those creatures were, but she had a feeling she would meet them someday soon. She only hoped this vision came in the near future so they could get it over with. Her grip tightened on her bow, anxious at the thought of her family in danger again.

Then again, that Smurfette-like creature's outfit was awfully cute.

* * *

**A/N: Sooooo putting Archer in Smurfs 2! Hopefully, I'll find the movie on Youtube after it comes out in theaters. We all know to not record movies in theaters, but you know there is always at least one person who does it anyway. Anyways, until the next story!**


End file.
